


Our little family

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autistic Jeno, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Liu Yang Yang, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Child Zhong Chen Le, Developing Relationship, Disabilities, Family, Fluff, Haechan has ADHD, M/M, Single Parent Taeyong, So do most of kuntens children, Soft Kim Doyoung, dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung develops a soft spot for the family that’s just moved in across from him and he may or may not have fallen for the attractive man.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	1. New neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So I was a bit hesitant about posting this but eventually I decided too  
> I hope you like it  
> Also I'll try to update as much as I can but please be patient  
> Just a small note~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Autism and ADHD are on a wide spectrum meaning that not every child/person on the spectrum acts the way Haechan and Jeno do, I’ve worked with children on the spectrum before and they’re absolute sweeties even if some of them can misbehave sometimes or be a little cheeky.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud screeching was what woke Doyoung up causing the man to groan reaching over to knock his alarm off of the beside table so he could turn back over and settle back into a dreamless sleep he’d been waiting for, Doyoung turned over snuggling back into the covers sighing when the loud screeching started again “I thought I turned you off” he grumbled slowly sitting up blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

The alarm clock lay face down quietly ticking away “what” Doyoung muttered eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as the screeching started again but it was clearly coming from somewhere else, Doyoung shot up stepping over his abused alarm clock and rushing to the living room to investigate the loud noise “Haechannie please quiet down for appa” a voice begged making Doyoung freeze.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung demanded bravely opening the door causing whoever was standing in the hallway to jump now Doyoung knew he looked a bit crazed clothes scruffy, hair tousled and glasses crooked on his nose but the man could care less after staying up most of the night designing a new logo for his bakery, “oh god I’m so sorry” a person with pink hair apologised a small child with brown hair perched on their hip “we just moved in and we traveled so far and Haechan just gets so worked up sometimes” the pink haired person rambled.

Doyoung stopped listening once he felt something wrap around his legs “Haechan no” the other person cried out mortified by his sons behaviour but not really surprised as they were still working on personal space “bunny” the little child with tanned skin and brown eyes exclaimed looking up at Doyoung with wonder in his eyes, “I’m sorry” the person apologised once again bowing his head in shame “god I’m too tired for this” Doyoung muttered “upsie!” the child attached to his legs demanded stomping his foot.

“Haechannie please” the mystery person begged unshed tears filling their eyes making Doyoung feel guilty “you’re really exhausting your parent” Doyoung sighed eventually lifting the child up who stared at Doyoung “bunny” the toddler whispered reaching out to touch Doyoungs cheeks, “I’m so sor-“ the pinked haired person began but was cut off by Doyoung “stop apologising” he grumbled “I’m Taeyong” the person introduced giving a small wave “Doyoung, I must say this is a rather unusual introduction” he replied grabbing his apartment keys out of the small dish beside the door.

“Right what can I help with?” Doyoung asked “oh-uh it’s fine I can manage” Taeyong insisted juggling the child on his hip while opening the door to his apartment “listen I’d like to say I’m doing a good deed but honestly I want nothing more than to go back to sleep” Doyoung bluntly admitted following the shorter man into his apartment, “sorry” Taeyong mumbled laying the boy on his hip down on the sofa covering him with a blanket “Haechan let’s go get ready” Taeyong urged holding his arms out to take the boy.

“Bunny” Haechan stated clinging onto Doyoung tightly “Channie please the nice person wants to sleep” the pink haired male explained trying to take the boy from Doyoungs hold flinching when Haechan screamed “alright let’s calm down” Doyoung urged sighing when soft cries came from the sofa, “oh Jeno” Taeyong whispered turning around picking the once asleep boy up “bunny down” Haechan requested toddling over to Taeyong and Jeno once Doyoung set him down.

“Jen look bunny” Haechan exclaimed pointing at the man stood by the door “Haechan that’s rude” Taeyong chided glancing at Doyoung who leaned against the door arms crossed “Jen look bunny” Haechan repeated this time making the boy turn to look at Doyoung, Jeno looked the man up and down before softly cooing smiling widely so it reached his eyes “god” Taeyong sighed glad Jeno had finally calmed down “do you need anymore help?” Doyoung asked watching as the man collapsed on the sofa Jeno in lap.

“No no, you’ve done more than enough” Taeyong reassured flashing the younger a tired smile “bunny stay” Haechan demanded waddling back over to Doyoung almost colliding with the wooden floor if it wasn’t for Doyoung catching him and lifting Haechan up, “I’ll help get them settled” he stated ignoring Taeyongs protests already growing a soft spot for the family “alright” the older man finally agreed standing up and guiding Doyoung to the twins room.

“I’ll go grab their pyjamas” Taeyong mumbled placing Jeno down on a changing mat “bunny” Haechan whined pointing at his brother that lay on the floor looking up at pair “alright” Doyoung sighed moving closer to Jeno before placing Haechan on the floor kneeling down next to the boy, “hello” the man softly cooed chuckling when the child cooed back flashing another smile “Jen” Haechan exclaimed giving Jeno a kiss on the head letting out a big ‘mwah’ making Jeno giggle.

“Haechannie don’t disturb your brother” Taeyong reminded walking over with a set of pyjamas “he’s not” Doyoung reassured endeared by the display of affection Haechan had shown “oh sorry then Channie” Taeyong apologised used to the boy getting into mischief, “does he stand up while you change him?” Doyoung asked taking the pyjamas from Taeyongs outstretched hand “usually” Taeyong replied “you’re quite skilled with children” he added starting to undress Jeno.

“Not really, I just have friends with children” Doyoung chuckled remembering the time he babysat all six of Kuns children for the first time “Haechan come here” he beckoned watching the boy toddle over grabbing hold of Doyoungs hands when he stumbled slightly “hold onto bunny” Doyoung urged, Haechan obliged stepping out of his jeans and into the pyjama bottoms that Doyoung held “good boy” the man praised carefully removing the boys sweater replacing it with the pyjama top with a cartoon puppy on.

“Well done Channie” Taeyong quietly cheered surprised Haechan had stayed still and behaved for Doyoung “Channie good boy” Haechan beamed clapping his hand together “he is” Doyoung assured folding up the boys clothes and placing them to the side, “appa will go make some special milk now” Taeyong announced “special milk?” Doyoung repeated as the older man stood up “soy milk, Jenos tummy can’t handle proper milk” he explained “behave” Taeyong added waggling his finger at Haechan.

Upon realising that his appa had left Jeno started to wail startling Doyoung who crawled over to the boy plucking him from the ground “alright, alright settle down” he soothed bouncing Jeno in his arms “Jen paci” Haechan spoke up offering the pacifier to Doyoung who took it popping it in Jenos mouth relived when the boy settled, “such a good brother” Doyoung complimented gently ruffling the boys hair “is everything alright?” an out of puff Taeyong asked “fine” Doyoung assured “Channie help” the little boy cheered puffing his chest out proudly.

“Oh thank god” Taeyong sighed clutching a hand over his heart as he caught his breath “don’t worry so much, I understand I’m a stranger but I would never hurt anyone let alone a child” Doyoung explained sensing the man’s nerves “I’m just not used to leaving them with someone else” Taeyong admitted softly smiling when Haechan gave Jeno a small kiss, “you remind me of my friend and he only left his children alone a couple of months after his sixth child was adopted” Doyoung mused chuckling when he saw Taeyongs shocked expression.

“Six?” the older man repeated “yeah and most of them have ADHD” Doyoung added “like Haechannie then” Taeyong whispered scooping the boy up and cuddling him “I thought so but I didn’t want to assume” the younger man admitted rubbing Jenos back when the boy sniffled, “I’m surprised you’re so relaxed most people are disgusted” Taeyong mumbled remembering all the different times Haechan and Jeno had been discriminated against because of their disabilities.

“I don’t think anyone should be discriminated against especially for something like a disability” Doyoung replied understanding how tough it was to be a parent with a disabled children “you’re doing a good job though” he added placing a comforting hand on Taeyongs shoulder, “thank you” Taeyong thanked cheeks turning red at the man’s praise “I suppose you know about Jenjens autism then?” Taeyong questioned glancing at Jeno in Doyoungs arm softly grinning when the boy snuggled into the man.

“I had an idea” Doyoung replied “you can go make the milk now” he urged grabbing Haechans hand once Taeyong set him down “okay” Taeyong agreed walking back out the room to continue making the twins milk “you go climb into bed while I set Jeno down” Doyoung instructed smiling when Haechan nodded toddling over to his bed and stepping on the plastic stool so he could get into bed, “here you go” Doyoung whispered gently laying Jeno down on his bed tucking the small boy in “bunny, rexie” Haechan spoke up pointing at the plush dinosaur on the ground “thanks Haechan” the man grinned picking up the dinosaur passing it to Jeno before lifting the attached bed guard so Jeno wouldn’t fall out.

“You’re going to behave for appa when bunny leaves right?” Doyoung asked tucking the child in repeating the process of lifting the bed guard and handing Haechan the plush cat that the boy had reached out for “bunny stay wiv’ Channie?” Haechan asked voice small as he looked up at the man “bunny will be back soon but you have to promise to be good for appa” Doyoung assured wiping the few stray tears that had rolled down Haechans cheeks “Channie p’omise” the little boy sleepily cheered, “here’s your babas” Taeyong announced cooing when he saw Haechan and Jeno tucked up in bed “appa” Haechan smiled while Jeno just whined reaching out for his appa “you did a great job” Taeyong complimented handing Doyoung Jenos bottle while he passed Haechan his bottle.

“Thank you” Doyoung replied replacing Jenos pacifier with his bottle softly rubbing the boys tummy smiling when Jeno looked up at him “you okay Doyoung?” Taeyong asked after the other man was silent for a few minutes moving so he was standing next to the younger “fine it’s just, I’ve always wanted children of my own” he sighed wiping the small bit of milk that dribbled down Jenos cheek, “why haven’t you, if you don’t mind me asking” Taeyong questioned watching as Jeno grabbed one of Doyoungs fingers holding it tightly “just haven’t found the right time” the younger man sighed.

“Bunny nigh’” Haechan sleepily muttered “coming Haechan, sweet dreams Jeno” Doyoung whispered gently stroking Jenos cheek before walking back over to Haechan “goodnight baby” Taeyong cooed giving the boy a kiss on the head popping Jenos puppy pacifier back in picking up the finished bottle and switching on the night light that began to play a lullaby, the older man looked at Doyoung with adoration as he stood next to Haechans bed cooing over the child “remember what you promised” Doyoung whispered bending his head down when Haechan beckoned him closer “p’omise” Haechan whispered back giving Doyoung a kiss on the cheek.

“Sweet dreams Haechan” Doyoung smiled gently brushing the boys hair out of his face grabbing Haechans bottle passing it to Taeyong when the other man walked over to Haechans bed “I’ll wait outside” Doyoung commented tip toeing out of the room when he noticed Jeno sleeping, “appa’s so proud of you” Taeyong beamed giving Haechan a kiss on the head making sure the boy was tucked up “nigh’ appa” Haechan sleepily replied snuggling into his plush cat calico “are they settled?” Doyoung quietly asked once Taeyong closed the twins bedroom door.

“Yes I honestly can’t thank you enough Doyoung” Taeyong sighed walking the younger man to the door “it’s alright, they’re so sweet” Doyoung reassured “goodnight Taeyong, I hope next time we meet it’ll be a decent time” he added chuckling to himself “of course goodnight Doyoung” Taeyong responded letting out his own chuckle feeling relaxed for the first time in months, Doyoung gave the older man one last pat on the shoulder before walking back to his apartment breathing in the familiar scent frowning when the apartment felt too quiet and lonely.

***

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Kun asked when the slightly younger male sighed once again as he stirred the red velvet cake batter “wrong, nothings wrong” Doyoung mumbled whisking the batter at a faster pace thoughts occupied by a certain man and his children, “c’mon doie I’ve known you since college you really think I don’t know when something’s troubling you” Kun sighed sliding the tray of chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

“What are we talking about?” Johnny asked voice muffled by the oat cookie he was chewing on “Doyoungs problems” Kun replied beginning to ice the chocolate cupcakes “about his love life” Johnny questioned leaning against the counter “what love life” Kun snorted causing Johnny to choke on his cookie laugh coming in shorts and wheezes, “I don’t deserve this abuse” Doyoung grumbled gathering the ingredients for brownies “ooh who are you making brownies for?” Johnny asked sweet tooth showing as he watched Doyoung adding brown sugar and vanilla to the lukewarm butter and chocolate mix.

“For a friend” Doyoung replied stirring the mix “must be a special friend if you’re using a heart cutter” Kun commented chuckling when Doyoung flushed crimson “shut up” he muttered glaring at the two older boys “don’t you have things to do?” Doyoung asked when the boys giggled to each other, just as Kun was about to reply a loud ‘mama’ could be heard making Kun and Johnny grin quickly rushing out the kitchen to greet their children.

Ten and Jaehyun entered the bakery surround by seven children “Markie” Johnny cooed plucking Mark from Jaehyuns arms cuddling the boy “dada” Mark whined pushing the man’s face away when Johnny tried to kiss his face “so mean” Johnny pouted grinning when Mark finally let him kiss his cheek, “hello love” Ten greeted passing Chenle to Kun while Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang cuddled their mamas leg “hello” Kun greeted back ruffling Lucas’ hair when the boy rambled on about their trip to the park.

“Wat uncle doie doing?” Renjun suddenly asked wondering into the kitchen grabbing hold of Doyoungs apron “making some brownies Junnie” Doyoung replied lovingly stroking the boys head “Junnie have cookie?” Renjun wondered pointing at the fresh batch of white chocolate cookies that were cooling on the rack, “alright but don’t tell your brothers” Doyoung whispered grabbing one of the cooled cookies splitting it in half then blowing on it just in case it was still hot “t’ank you” Renjun smiled showing off his adorable snaggletooth.

“You’re welcome Junnie” Doyoung cooed waiting for Renjun to finish the first half of the cookie before giving him the last bit “was it nice?” Doyoung asked wiping the crumbs and melted chocolate smeared around Renjuns lips once the boy had finished the treat “yummy” Renjun cheered, “so this is where you’re hiding” Ten chuckled when he spotted Renjun standing on a stool watching Doyoung pour the brownie batter into the tray smoothing it out with a spoon “bàba” Renjun smiled reaching out for the man who happily complied lifting the boy into his arms.

“Doyoung” Ten greeted smirking at the other male “hello Ten” Doyoung replied placing the tray in the oven “how are you?” Ten questioned leaning against the counter “fine, you?” Doyoung responded wiping down the counter preparing for closing time “alright” Ten hesitated “we got a new child in” he added treading carefully knowing how fragile the subject was, “Ten” Doyoung warned glaring at the shorter man “but it’s a perfect match, she’s honestly so sweet” Ten blurted tugging on Doyoungs sleeve “please doie just-just consider it” the shorter man begged “we’ve talked about this” Doyoung coldly replied.

“But-fine” Ten sighed when the other male glared at him “ready to go?” Kun questioned popping his head around the door frowning when he sensed the tense atmosphere “yeah, bye Doyoung” Ten mumbled walking over to Kun “see you next week doie” the slightly older cheerily waved goodbye getting a hum as a reply, Doyoung sighed resting his elbows against the counter head in hands “you alright Doyoung?” Taeil asked voice soft calming the younger male.

“Did you hear?” Doyoung whispered rushing into Taeils embrace when the older boy opened his arms “I did” Taeil sighed cuddling the boy tightly “am I a bad person?” Doyoung questioned eyes welling up with tears “of course not, what happened wasn’t your fault” Taeil objected rubbing the other man’s back “I-I’m just not ready after what happened” Doyoung admitted, “that’s fine doie” Taeil reassured “I want to but-I just can’t” the taller man sniffled “I know, don’t pressure yourself” Taeil chided.

“Thank you” Doyoung shyly mumbled pulling away from the shorter man “anytime” Taeil grinned “now you wait for those to finish cooking and then straight home” Taeil instructed ruffling Doyoungs hair “Kim Dongyoung” he warned when Doyoung attempted to protest, “fine” the younger grumbled looking down to hide the smile on his face Taeil grinned pinching Doyoungs cheek before leaving the man alone to wait for his brownies to finish cooking.

Half an hour later and the timer dinged signalling the brownies were done “perfect” Doyoung muttered to himself slipping on the oven mitts grabbing the tray of brownies mouth watering as the sweet scent invaded his nose, he placed it down on the cooling rack grabbing the paper box and bag to put the brownies in “they smell so good” Doyoung mumbled removing the brownies from the tray cutting it up with the heart cookie cutter placing most of them neatly in the box and placing the rest in the paper bag for Taeil.

“See you next week” Doyoung yelled once he was ready to leave “bye doie, take care of yourself” Taeil yelled back from his office making Doyoung smile at the older man’s caring nature placing the bag of brownies with a small posted note with Taeils name and a heart on, the chilly autumn wind swept through the air causing Doyoung to shiver as he admired the setting sun creating a warm glow that covered the busy city but he managed to block out the crowd instead enjoying the peaceful sound of nature.

***

“I’m home” Doyoung whisper yelled once he arrived at his apartment following his usual routine of greeting the silent apartment hanging his coat and scarf up on the rack before kicking off his boots finally placing his bag on the coffee table collapsing on his sofa gently groaning when his face collided with the soft pillows, he lay still for a few minutes eventually heaving his body up remembering the brownies he had made for Taeyong and the twins deciding to change into something other than his work clothes.

Doyoung stood in front of Taeyongs door nervously fiddling with the buttons on his cardigan eventually reaching out to softly knock on the door “appa” Haechan yelled making Doyoung silently chuckle smiling when the door opened “oh Doyoung” Taeyong greeted pleasantly surprised “bunny?” Haechan questioned toddling over to his appa beaming when he noticed Doyoung, “bunny” the boy repeated hugging the man’s legs “hello Haechan” Doyoung greeted struggling to balance the box of brownies as he lifted the boy up when Haechan held his hands out.

“Oh let me take that” Taeyong offered gently taking the box away from Doyoung stepping aside so the younger could come in “thank you” Doyoung smiled breathing in the familiar scent of the apartment “I’m just cooking dinner, would you like to join us?” Taeyong asked closing the door, “I wouldn’t want to intrude, I just came to drop off the brownies I baked” Doyoung replied setting Haechan down when the boy wiggled “no we’d be delighted to have you here” Taeyong insisted “bunny stay” Haechan demanded steadying himself by grabbing Doyoungs leg.

“I suppose I’ll have to if Haechan wants me too” Doyoung chuckled “thank you” he softly added flashing a gummy smile at the older “it’s alright, did you make these yourself?” Taeyong asked peeking at the brownies in the box, “uh-yeah I’m a co-owner of a bakery and I wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood” Doyoung explained cheeks flushing red “great” Taeyong exclaimed placing the box on the kitchen counter monitoring the currently cooking dinner.

“Bunny look” Haechan cheered grabbing Doyoungs finger leading the man over to the coffee table where multiple colouring supplies were scattered while Paw Patrol played on the tv “wow Haechannie” Doyoung gasped as the boy showed him different drawings “does bunny like?” Haechan quietly asked “of course, they’re great” Doyoung complimented, “t’ank ‘ou” Haechan happily yelled giving Doyoung a kiss on the cheek “remember to be a bit quieter because Jenos sleeping” Taeyong reminded and as if on cue Jenos sobs came through the baby monitor.

“Doyoung could you do me a massive favour and check on Jeno for me” Taeyong requested worried about dinner burning “of course” Doyoung replied picking Haechan up walking to the twins room “oh Jeno” Doyoung softly cooed flicking the light on heart clenching when he heard the boys sobs, he gently placed Haechan down picking Jeno up bouncing the boy lightly “what’s wrong?” Taeyong asked through the baby monitor once Jenos wails continued.

“I think he needs a change” Doyoung responded nodding when he felt the slightly damp area where he was supporting Jeno “ah hang on I’ll come now” Taeyong sighed “it’s alright, I can do it if you’ll let me” Doyoung offered gently shushing the boy in his arms “only if you want too” Taeyong hesitantly replied feeling guilty about letting the younger man do such jobs, “it’s fine, I offered” Doyoung reassured “alright, Channie help bunny find Jenos supplies please” Taeyong requested “m’tay” Haechan agreed leading Doyoung to a cupboard.

“Thank you Haechan” Doyoung thanked grabbing a fresh diaper, wipes and baby powder quickly walking over to the changing mat that Haechan had dragged out placing the small child down softly cooing attempting to calm Jeno down “alright baby, I know you must feel so icky” Doyoung soothed tugging the boys bottoms off, “Jen look” Haechan called pulling funny faces when Jeno looked up at him causing the child to let out little giggles as Doyoung changed him “such good boys” the man praised tossing the soiled diaper in the diaper bin.

“Alright let’s go see appa” Doyoung announced grabbing one of Jenos pacifiers off of the bedside table before picking Jeno and then Haechan up balancing the twins in his arms being careful not to drop them walking to the living room “thank you” Taeyong beamed grabbing Haechan from the younger man’s arms, “it’s fine” Doyoung assured attaching the pacifier clip to Jenos top following Taeyong to the table placing Jeno in the purple highchair securely strapping the boy in.

“I’ll go get dinner” Taeyong announced “I’ll help, I’ve got to wash my hands anyway” Doyoung commented trailing after Taeyong quickly washing his hands with lukewarm water and soap before grabbing the twins plastic plates walking back to the living room, “here you go” Doyoung sung placing the plate with star shaped chicken nuggets with chips on Haechans tray while Jenos plate had dinosaur chicken nuggets without the batter and cut up chips with small dots of tomato sauce on each side.

“Bunny” Haechan whined pointing to the chair next to him “alright coming” Doyoung chuckled giving Jeno his plastic fork before sitting down next to Haechan “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here” Doyoung asked once Taeyong returned to the table placing his and Doyoungs dinner down “it’s fine, I usually sit by Jeno anyway” Taeyong reassured the younger, “I must admit you’re rather organised for someone who just moved in” Doyoung mused remembering their was only a few boxes scattered around the place “ah~ I actually came a couple days each week to unpack so everything would be settled for the boys” Taeyong admitted dropping his own fork to start feeding Jeno when the boy whined.

“Oh really, I never saw you” Doyoung replied lightly chuckling when Haechan reached out to grab his hand “you were probably at work” Taeyong reasoned “Channie don’t grab” he added as Haechan continued to reach for Doyoung “it’s alright, what’s wrong?” Doyoung asked holding the small boys hand, “Haechannie hav’ p’ease” Haechan questioned pointing at the fish on Doyoungs plate “ah you want some of bunny’s fish?” the man chuckled making Taeyong look up “Haechan” he chided.

“Bu’ appa” Haechan whined kicking his legs against the highchair “can I give him some?” Doyoung questioned rubbing circles with his thumb on Haechans small hand “only if you want too” the older softy smiled watching Doyoung feed Haechan the battered fish, “t’ank ‘ou” Haechan giggled happily sighing at the taste of the fish “good boy Chan” Taeyong praised glad the boy remembered his manners “you’re welcome Haechan” Doyoung cooed gently patting the child’s head.

“So were you raised in America?” Taeyong asked beginning to eat his meal when Jeno had finished “mostly, I moved here from Gyeonggi to live with my aunt when I was 14” the younger replied grinning when Haechan began to play with Jeno making the boy giggle “what about you?” he added, “ah~ I was on holiday when I met my now ex partner and ended up having the twins, eventually I ended up moving here to look after them” Taeyong explained sighing when remembered the twins mother and how she had threatened to abandon them if Taeyong didn’t stay.

“She-uh left us a few months after the twins were born” Taeyong whispered eyes filling with unshed tears unsure why he was telling this to the younger who was still technically a stranger but Doyoung had an aura surrounding him that invited Taeyong it made the older man feel safe, “I’m sorry to hear that” Doyoung mumbled placing his hand on top of Taeyongs clenched fist “it’s alright” Taeyong sniffled shaking his head turning to look at the two boys who stared at their appa.

“Appa o’tay?” Haechan asked while Jeno reached out for the man “appa’s okay” Taeyong reassured standing up kissing the twins heads “luv’ appa” Haechan cheered making both adults chuckle “I love you too, both of you” Taeyong replied frowning when he noticed the tears in Jenos eyes, “what’s wrong Jenjen?” he asked watching as the boy moved his mouth attempting to pronounce words “l-lu-lu-v ‘pa” Jeno eventually stuttered out causing the two men to gently clap Haechan joining in.

“Well done baby” Taeyong praised unbuckling Jeno from his highchair before lifting the boy into his arms smothering Jenos face in kisses causing the child to giggle “upsie” Haechan whined pouting at Doyoung, “alright” the man chuckled carefully lifting Haechan up once he had unstrapped the boy “Jen” Haechan happily yelled giving Jeno a kiss on the cheek when Doyoung stood next to Taeyong.

“Such big words” Doyoung complimented softly smiling when Jeno looked at him “we’re so proud” Taeyong cooed stretching the ‘o’ in so causing both children to once again giggle “appa Channie an’ Jen wa’ch c-ca’to-ons?” Haechan questioned pointing to the playmat in front of the tv, “alright but promise to sit still while appa and bunny eat” Taeyong agreed nickname making the younger man blush “p’omise” Haechan repeated smiling when the two adult walked over to the playmat placing the twins down before Taeyong switched on Care Bears.

“I can’t believe Jeno did that” Taeyong admitted once the duo sat back down at the table “I know” Doyoung nodded mimicking the older man’s smile causing Taeyong to chuckle turning up the baby monitor so he could hear the twins “I have to apologise for loading my past off onto you” Taeyong sighed continuing to eat his dinner, “don’t apologise I feel honoured you trust me enough to share something like that” Doyoung replied sending Taeyong a reassuring smile “we were-uh wondering if you wanted to join us on a picnic tomorrow?” Taeyong nervously asked “it’s fine if you say no” he added.

“I’d love too, it’ll do me some good to get out of my apartment” Doyoung beamed finishing off his dinner “great” the older grinned tone laced with excitement grabbing Doyoungs plate and placing it in the sink “although I’d love to stay longer I’ve got to go back now” the younger spoke up, “it’s no worries” Taeyong reassured “bunny’s leaving now” he announced causing Haechan to squeal “I’ll see you tomorrow Haechan” Doyoung promised crouching down to give the boy a hug before helping Jeno stand “I’ll see you tomorrow as well” he grinned tickling the child causing small giggles to pour out of Jeno.

“Bunny” Haechan whined grabbing hold of Doyoung leg pouting up at the man “oh I know” Doyoung cooed gently petting the boys head “but I’ll see you tomorrow” he reminded as Haechan stuffed his face into Doyoungs trousers, “c’mon Haechan the sooner bunny goes the quicker bunny will be back tomorrow” Taeyong reasoned lifting Haechan up “we’ll come pick you up around oneish tomorrow” the older commented once they had reached the door “sounds perfect I’ll see you tomorrow” Doyoung replied waving goodbye to the small family.

***

At around half past twelve in the afternoon light knocking appeared “coming” Doyoung yelled smiling when he opened the door being met with an excited Haechan “where’s appa?” Doyoung questioned picking the little boy up “Haechan” Taeyong suddenly called panicked filling his tone as he noticed the open door, Doyoung chuckled grabbing his bag and closing his door before walking to Taeyongs apartment “did you lose a child?” the younger man questioned standing in the doorway Haechan perched on his hip.

“Oh thank god” Taeyong replied heaving a sigh of relief “Channie don’t run away like that” he chided ushering Doyoung in “s’rry appa’ Haechan sheepishly apologised reaching out for the man “just don’t do it again, c’mon let’s get your leash on” Taeyong urged taking the child from Doyoungs arm, “hello Jeno” Doyoung cooed walking over to the boy sat on the sofa clutching rexie to his chest “are you ready for the park?” the man asked helping Jeno stand when the boy grabbed his hands smiling up at Doyoung.

“Of course you’ve been excited all morning, haven’t you Jenjen” Taeyong grinned walking back in with Haechan who now had his bee backpack leash on excitedly squirming in Taeyongs arms “h’rry” Haechan whined wiggling to get down “alright calm down” the man shushed, “here Haechan what’s this” Doyoung gasped excitedly pulling out his phone to show the twins pictures of Taeils new puppy “w’at?” Haechan yelled waddling over to Doyoung once his appa him down.

“Come sit here while appa gets ready” Doyoung urged lifting Haechan up onto the sofa so he was sat next to him “thank you” Taeyong sighed chuckling when both boys leaned into the man in between them, “‘uppy” Haechan cheered once Doyoung showed him the picture of the small beagle puppy “do you like her?” Doyoung asked smiling as Jeno softly cooed at the picture reaching out for the man’s phone.

“Channie wan’” Haechan pouted standing up while Doyoung transferred Jeno into his lap “but then her owner will be sad” Doyoung reasoned “imagine if I took you away from appa” he added wrapping an arm around Haechan when the boy bit his lip deep in thought, “stay wiv’ appa” he eventually stated stomping his foot “what if I steal Jeno then?” Doyoung teasingly questioned “nu” Haechan squealed grabbing hold of Jenos arms causing Doyoung to chuckle.

“But I want him” the man replied copying Haechans tone pouting at the small child who giggled at Doyoung squishing the older cheeks in between his chubby hands “Jen is Channies” the boy protested giggling once more causing Jeno to join in when he heard his brother “alright you win” Doyoung dramatically sighed, “all done?” Doyoung asked when Taeyong returned around 30 minutes later hair slightly damp from the shower he took looking refreshed “yeah thanks for watching them” Taeyong nodded “it’s no problem, what do you want me to carry?” the younger questioned following Taeyong into the kitchen.

“Uh you carry Jeno and the diaper bag while I hold the picnic basket and Haechan” Taeyong suggested passing the diaper bag to Doyoung when he nodded “sounds perfect” Doyoung added walking back to the living room picking Jeno up after he adjusted the diaper bag resting across his chest, “alright let’s get going” Taeyong announced grabbing the handle of Haechans leash handing Jeno his plush dinosaur “park” Haechan happily yelled sliding down off the sofa with help from Taeyong “ready Jen?” Doyoung cheered smiling when the boy nodded popping his puppy pacifier in his mouth.

The Saturday sun was the ideal temperature being not too cold or hot the trees were starting to shed their brown leaves as the season progressed into Autumn “nice weather” Taeyong commented making sure to keep an eye on Haechan knowing the boy could be clumsy especially when distracted, “yeah, great day for a picnic” Doyoung agreed glad there wasn’t many people around “appa b’rdie” Haechan suddenly yelled pointing at a blue tit that was peacefully resting on a tree “wow Channie” Taeyong grinned gently tugging on Haechans leash to keep the boy moving.

“Are you going to go play with Haechan on the park?” Doyoung asked holding onto Haechans leash as Taeyong set the picnic blanket down “yeah I don’t think Jen will want to play just yet” Taeyong replied chuckling as Haechan stared longingly at the park “that’s alright he can stay with me” Doyoung smiled gently bouncing Jeno, “most of his toys are in the diaper bag so just show it to Jeno and he’ll choose” Taeyong explained holding Haechan still and unbuckling the boys bag quickly grabbing Haechans hand “p’ancer” Haechan babbled pointing at his bag.

“You want prancer?” Taeyong asked grabbing the plastic pony figure when Haechan nodded “have fun Channie” Doyoung cheered sitting down on the blanket with Jeno in his lap chuckling when Haechan bounced away tugging on Taeyongs hand “alright what shall we play with?” Doyoung questioned grabbing the diaper bag opening it in front of Jeno, the boy thought hard for a few seconds eventually pointing at the bottle of bubbles sealed in a bag “bubbles, great choice” Doyoung complimented grabbing the bag and setting the diaper bag aside.

“Here you go” Doyoung smiled mixing the bubbles up and dipping the wand in a couple of times before blowing the bubbles making Jeno coo softly reaching out for them “hold on” the man added blowing the bubbles two more times setting the closed bottle of bubbles to the side and lifting Jeno so the boy was standing, “is it fun?” Doyoung asked when the boy started giggling popping the bubbles “I’ll take that as a yes” Doyoung chuckled turning Jeno gently bouncing the boy causing more giggles to pour out of the small child.

“Did you steal someone’s child doie?” a familiar voice asked startling Doyoung and Jeno “Johnny?” Doyoung questioned looking up at the man using his hand to protect his eyes from the sun “you know it baby” Johnny teased making Mark who was perched on Johnnys hip squeal, “sorry Markie” Johnny apologised giving the boy a kiss on the cheek “so did you steal someone’s child?” the older repeated “no it’s a friends child” Doyoung replied cuddling Jeno to his chest who was shying away from the tall man “and stop scaring Jeno” he added holding the boy tighter.

“Oh~ is this that same friend you made brownies for” Johnny once again teased causing Doyoung to look away cheeks flushing crimson “bunny i’e c’eam” Haechan yelled just as Doyoung was about to reply making the man turn to look at the child running towards him instantly feeling worried, “Haechan wait” Taeyong yelled hands full with ice cream freezing when Haechan toppled over landing near the picnic blanket instantly bursting into tears “alright” Doyoung soothed leaning Jeno against the picnic basket before picking Haechan up cradling the hysterical boy to his chest.

“Oh Channie” Taeyong sighed kneeling down next to Doyoung placing the ice cream down “it’s alright” the younger man soothed rocking from side to side whispering sweet nothings to the child “show appa” Taeyong urged cooing when Haechan peeked at him holding out his hands, “oh that must hurt” he sympathetically cooed softly kissing the boys hand “go to appa” Doyoung whispered passing Haechan to Taeyong lifting Jeno when the boy began to crawl towards the trio.

“Good boy” Taeyong comforted when Haechan eventually calmed down sniffling on the occasion “oh who are you?” Taeyong asked finally noticing Johnny who awkwardly stood by the picnic blanket “oh this is one of my coworkers Johnny, Johnny this is Taeyong” Doyoung introduced welcoming Haechan into his arms when the boy crawled to him snuggling up to Jeno, “uh nice to meet you” Taeyong greeted smiling up at the man “nice to meet you too” Johnny replied gently shushing Mark who whined pointing at the play park.

There was silence for a few minutes “Well I’ll leave you to it, see you Monday doie” Johnny spoke up waving to the pair “bye Johnny” Doyoung mumbled mouthing they’d talk about it at a later date, “Channie hav’ a’cident” Haechan whispered looking up at Doyoung teary-eyed “oh that’s alright honey, everyone has accidents sometimes” Doyoung reassured glancing at Taeyong who gently lifted the boy from Doyoungs arms “let’s go get you changed, will you be alright?” the older asked.

“Should be, I’ll set up the food” Doyoung reassured “good idea” Taeyong commented opening the diaper bag grabbing a pull-up and wet wipes softly cooing at Haechan walking towards the public restrooms “let’s get ready Jenjen” Doyoung cheered standing up supporting Jenos body helping the boy walk towards the picnic basket, although it was only a small walk it still made Jeno giggle grabbing hold of Doyoung when the man kneeled letting Jeno lean on him so the small child could stand “which bottle?” Doyoung asked showing Jeno two different bottles.

Jeno pointed to the pink Bambi bottle leaving Haechan with the blue Dumbo bottle “here you go” Doyoung smiled offering the bottle full of juice to Jeno who happily took it sticking the rubber teat in his mouth sucking away as Doyoung continued to unpack the food, “we’re back” Taeyong announced holding a much cheerier looking Haechan “you feeling better now Chan?” Doyoung questioned sitting back down welcoming Haechan into his lap while Jeno sat in Taeyongs.

Haechan nodded leaning back on Doyoung excepting the jam sandwich Taeyong passed him “t’ank ‘ou appa” Haechan sleepily smiled clutching prancer to his chest quietly munching on the sandwich “ah shoot I forgot about nap time” Taeyong muttered gently bouncing Jeno so the boy would stay awake and eat something, “shall we leave soon then?” Doyoung asked only slightly disappointed their picnic had been cut short but he didn’t want to force the twins to stay awake.

“Probably, sorry I dragged you out here only to stay for only about an hour” Taeyong apologised accepting defeat in trying to keep Jeno awake “don’t apologise, it was nice to get out anyway” Doyoung reassured turning Haechan around so the child could rest his head on Doyoungs shoulder, “let’s pack up then” the younger boy urged keeping his voice quiet not wanting to disturb the almost asleep Haechan “we could watch a film and I’ll make some ramen” Taeyong suggested packing the food back into the picnic basket while Doyoung grabbed the diaper bag carefully sliding it on being careful not to move Haechan.

“Mmm sounds pretty good” Doyoung agreed sticking close to Taeyong enjoying the calm atmosphere “what films do you like?” Taeyong questioned leading the younger down a shortcut so they could get the twins settled into bed faster “I don’t really have time to watch films” Doyoung admitted, “really?, when the twins were really small and used to sleep most of the time I spent ages watching films while working” Taeyong quietly chuckled sighing fondly at the memories of the two children when they were only months old.

“You pick then” Doyoung replied glad when he spotted the familiar building “alright but I can’t promise you’ll like it” Taeyong agreed holding the door open for the younger “we’ll see” Doyoung giggled sighing at the amount of stairs that awaited them, “home sweet home” Taeyong quietly cheered breathing in the soothing scent of the apartment “I don’t remember those stairs being so steep” the younger man panted once again following Taeyong to the twins room.

“It’s the extra weight of a child” Taeyong chuckled setting Jeno down on his bed cooing when the boy whined “appa’s sorry” he apologised softly kissing Jenos head “here’s Channies onesie” Taeyong spoke up passing the duck onesie to Doyoung who grinned at it “it’s so cute” he whispered turning back to Haechan, Doyoung carefully removed Haechans dungarees and top folding them neatly and placing them on the side before slipping the onesie onto the sleeping child replacing prancer with calico.

“Ready?” Taeyong questioned once Doyoung had placed Haechan in bed not forgetting to the lift the bed guard “ready” Doyoung repeated as Taeyong turned on the nightlight making sure the music didn’t play so it wouldn’t wake the sleeping boys “goodnight babies” Taeyong whispered gently closing the door, “I’ll be back in a moment” the older promised wondering off to the kitchen while Doyoung sunk into the plush sofa hugging one of cushions smiling when Taeyong returned a few minutes later ramen in hand.

“Thank you” Doyoung thanked a hit of nostalgia running through his body at the familiar scent of the instant ramen ”doesn’t it just remind you of those small shops where you could make instant ramen” Doyoung commented as Taeyong flicked through the different titles eventually clicking on ‘Love Alarm’, “yeah it’s probably one of the things I miss most about Korea” Taeyong replied tucking into his ramen “how come you didn’t move back, you don’t have to answer” Doyoung asked adding the last part so Taeyong didn’t feel pressured.

“Nothing really for me in Korea, I didn’t have many friends and my family disowned me after they found out about me being pansexual” Taeyong explained making sure to keep the baby monitor close so he would know when the twins woke up “that’s understandable it’s a shame about your family” Doyoung sighed knowing how much homophobia was still present in Korea, “it’s their problem not mine” Taeyong replied shuffling closer to the younger boy smiling when Doyoung hesitantly leaned his head on the older boys shoulder “still it’d be nice if they supported you” the younger protested leaning into Taeyong feeling comfortable and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Doyoungs relationship progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I’m sorry this took so long to update!! Please forgive me I’ve been working on some requested fics 🥺  
> Hope you’re all doing okay and staying safe during these hard times!!  
> Anyway I hope you like the update!!  
> ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
> Just a side note,  
> Right now there’s some heartbreaking things going on in the world if you don’t know what I’m talking about I mean the BLM {black lives matter} movement is happening, my prayers go out for George Floyds family and friends.  
> Honestly I’m devastated something as messed up as this has happened but unfortunately it’s nothing new, I’m so happy people are coming together and fighting against this crime that has been normalised because the victim was someone with darker skin.  
> Anyway to anyone reading this just know that no matter your race, sexuality, religion, gender etc. you are a valid human being just as much as any other human.  
> Stay safe everyone  
> ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Doyoung chuckled as he noticed Johnny once again glaring at him a small pout directed at the younger man “doie~” Johnny eventually whined trudging over to Doyoung grabbing hold of the man’s arm “what?” Doyoung questioned acting oblivious, “tell me” Johnny demanded voice similar to a toddler making Doyoung question how people could be afraid of the man when he was a literal definition of a toddler “tell you what?” Doyoung grinned continuing to arrange the different pastry’s and treats.

“Doie~” the older whined once again shaking Doyoungs arm “alright fine” Doyoung sighed rubbing his hand to get rid of the crumbs before turning to face Johnny shooting the man an unimpressed look “tell me about that guy” Johnny requested eyes full with glee as he bounced up and down on the spot, “he’s my new neighbour” the younger man replied switching the door sign around to ‘ open ’ “what else?” Johnny asked following Doyoung around like a lost puppy “nothing else” the man shrugged moving behind the counter waiting for customers.

Johnny sighed standing behind the younger man eventually wrapping his arms around Doyoungs waist resting his head on the other man’s shoulder “do you ever get lonely doie?” Johnny asked nuzzling the man’s cheek with his head “not really, I have friends” Doyoung responded quickly flashing a smile when the small bell rung signalling someone was coming, “welcome to Simply Sweet” Doyoung greeted freezing when he opened his eyes a sheepish Taeyong stood in front of him “Taeyong?” the younger man questioned “h-hey Doyoung” Taeyong smiled slightly frowning when he noticed Johnnys arms wrapped around Doyoung.

“I-uh came to give you this” Taeyong mumbled shyly placing a yellow bento box small bears decorating the lid “r-really” Doyoung stuttered cheeks flushing crimson elbowing Johnny when the man quietly giggled “I had some extras when making the boys lunch and your bakery’s close to my office so I decide to drop it off” Taeyong explained nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet, “thank you” Doyoung whispered glad he had given his business card to Taeyong when the man had asked “it’s alright, uh-have a nice day” Taeyong grinned waving to the pair before walking out of the door.

“You too, I’ll see you later” Doyoung cheerfully yelled as the man walked out of the door a wide smile making it’s way onto his face quickly snapping out of it when Johnny giggled once again “shut up” the younger grumbled picking up the bento box “open it doie” Johnny begged tugging on Doyoungs arm, “alright” the man muttered carefully opening the box smiling once he saw the contents of the box “what is it?” the older asked bursting into a fit of laughter when he saw the panda rice balls “it’s so cute” he added.

“It is” Doyoung agreed closing the lid walking to the small staff room where the fridge was Johnny following him “wait until I tell Kun” Johnny exclaimed more giggles erupting from the man “you’re not telling Kun” Doyoung snapped already knowing the endless amount of teasing that would come from it, “not telling Kun what?” said man questioned a sniffling Hendery perched on his hip “nothing” Doyoung grumbled sending Johnny a threatening glare “Doie’s got a new lover boy” Johnny blurted letting out small squeals as the younger man chased him round the kitchen.

“Play, play” Hendery excitedly yelled flinching when harsh coughs racked his body “oh sweetie” Doyoung sympathetically cooed lifting Hendery from Kuns grip when the child made grabby hands “poor baby” Doyoung sighed wincing when more coughs escaped the boys throat bringing tears to Henderys eyes, “a lover boy?” Kun chuckled breaking Doyoung out of his bubble “mm~ came in this morning to drop lunch off” Johnny informed hiding behind the shorter man when Doyoung glared at him again.

“C’mon Henny let’s leave these silly boys alone” Doyoung whispered walking back to the counter rubbing Henderys back when the boy sniffled “I want all the details” Kun commented coming out of the kitchen Henderys colouring supplies in hand laying them out on the table closest to the counter, “too bad” Doyoung replied setting Hendery down when the boy squirmed in his grip excitedly running around the bakery when he was on the ground “he’s so energetic even when he’s sick” Johnny noted just missing the child that was bouncing around the bakery.

“Tell me about it” Kun grumbled “Henny come sit down for mama” he instructed patting the chair helping the curious child up when Hendery ran over to him “is Ten away this week?” Doyoung asked watching Hendery bounce on the chair he was sat on grabbing a colouring pencil doodling on the paper, “yep all week” Kun replied letting out a heavy sigh leaning against the counter “you’ve got the six of them all week” Johnny murmured “they’re going a lot tougher on a Ten lately” Kun sighed quietly munching on the oak cookie Doyoung handed him.

“You know the boys are always welcome at my apartment” Doyoung reminded resting his hand on top of Kuns offering the man a sincere smile “same here, Jae and I love taking care of those rascals” Johnny lightly chuckled “is it the same person?” Doyoung asked referring to one of Tens bosses who was extremely homophobic and liked to ‘punish’ Ten for his ‘sins’, “of course who else” Kun bitterly replied glaring at the counter angered by the mere thought of the man who put his husband through hell daily “Tens tried to report him but without physical evidence they won’t listen” he explained propping his elbows up on the counter.

“Mama” Hendery whispered tugging on Kuns apron “what’s wrong baby?” Kun questioned gently wiping Henderys runny nose with the tissue from his pocket “for you” the child shyly mumbled handing Kun a piece of paper “thank you Henny” Kun smiled observing the different drawings proud of Henderys imaginative mind, “what is it?” Johnny asked cooing once Kun showed him the drawing “very creative Henny” Doyoung complimented chuckling as Hendery latched into his leg “t’ank you” the child lisped burying his face in Doyoungs leg.

“I’m jealous” Johnny muttered bottom lip jutting out as he stared at the child attached to Doyoungs leg “ooh Kun you should have seen Doyoungs lover boys children” he suddenly exclaimed making Kun curiously look at the older “leave Jeno and Haechan out of it” Doyoung huffed stroking Henderys head, “ah~ so that’s their names” Johnny grinned “they were so cute” he gushed smiling as remembered the children’s faces “so he has children” Kun mused smirking at Doyoungs irritable expression.

“Wait does that mean he has a partner?” Johnny questioned feeling the hope inside of him shimmer down “I’m not telling you” a Doyoung replied grabbing a tissue from the counter helping Hendery blow his nose “doie” both Kun and Johnny whined causing the boy attached to Doyoung leg to giggle, “his partner left the picture when the twins were a few months old” the younger man muttered feeling too tired to fight with the pair “so you still have a chance then” Johnny cheered exchanging a smile with Kun making Doyoung sigh.

***

Taeyong dropping lunch off soon became a daily routine every morning the older man would arrive giving Doyoung a bento box the younger eventually giving Taeyong fresh treats in return making sure they were extra warm so it would provide Taeyong with some heat on the dreary winter mornings filled with snow and strong winds, “Haechannie wait” Taeyongs muffled voice spoke causing Doyoung to swivel round face lighting up with joy when he spotted the familiar toddlers and their appa “bunny” Haechan squealed running over to the man despite Taeyongs warnings.

“Good morning Chan” Doyoung greeted lifting the boy into his arms giving Haechan a tight squeeze “hello to you too Jen” he added once Taeyong had walked over to them a dazed looking Jeno in his arms “bunny s’ow” Haechan cheered pointing at the white powder that enveloped most of the city, “I know isn’t it exciting” Doyoung replied brushing flakes of snow off of the toddlers puffy coat “sorry for causing a scene” Taeyong shyly mumbled glancing at the customers dotted around the small cafe area not sparing the group a look most of them used to Taeyongs presence.

“Don’t apologise” Doyoung chuckled leading the older man behind the counter placing Haechan down when the toddler wiggled in his arms “I-uh actually have a massive favour to ask and of course you can say no” Taeyong rambled biting his nails a common nervous habit of his sparking Doyoung curiosity, “go ahead” Doyoung encouraged grabbing Taeyongs hand so he wouldn’t chew his nails off “so-uh basically daycare was cancelled today because of the weather and I only found out last minute so I don’t have anyone to look after they boys, usually I would miss work but I have a super serious meeting today which if I miss the other company might not collaborate with our company” Taeyong explained taking a few deep breaths once he had finished.

“And you want me to look after the twins” Doyoung slowly finished only now noticing the diaper bag resting on Taeyongs shoulder “please if you will” Taeyong whispered avoiding eye contact with the younger man “I don’t see that being a problem” Doyoung replied “let me just go check with my boss” he added already knowing Taeil would say yes after all the man had a soft spot for children, Doyoung gently knocked on Taeils office door opening it when Taeil yelled come in “ah doie” the older cheerfully greeted “would it be alright if my friends children stayed for the day?” Doyoung asked offering the older the biggest smile he could muster.

“Is it your lover boys children?” Taeil questioned grinning at Doyoungs annoyed expression “not you too” he whined internally cursing Johnny and Kun for gossiping “sorry, sorry and yeah it’s fine” Taeil chuckled standing up ready to see the mystery man Johnny and Kun had been talking about for the past month, “thank you” Doyoung beamed returning to Taeyong and the two boys a slight bounce to his steps “it’s all good” he cheered his answer making Taeyong let out a sigh of relief.

“I can’t thank you enough Doyoungie” Taeyong grinned pulling the slightly taller in for a hug squishing Jeno in between the two adult “Channie come” Haechan yelled quickly toddling over to the trio pulling on Doyoungs trousers “alright” Doyoung chuckled breaking out of the hug picking the pouting toddler up before rejoining the hug, “technically it’s Taeil you should be thanking” Doyoung commented motioning to the older man once they had stopped hugging “nice to meet you I’m Taeil” he introduced himself flashing Taeyong a friendly smile.

“Nice to meet you too, thank you” Taeyong replied returning the smile “ah shoot I should get going, everything the twins need is in there and their schedule is kept in the front pouch” Taeyong explained placing the diaper bag by Doyoungs feet before carefully passing Jeno to the younger man, “behave for bunny, I love you” Taeyong rushed out giving the twins kisses on their cheeks and giving Doyoung one last affectionate hug “good luck” Doyoung yelled as Taeyong hurried out of the door giving them a wave.

“Bunny?” Taeil grinned letting out a small chuckle “shu-be quiet” Doyoung corrected himself not wanting Haechan to repeat his words “Johnny was right their adorable” Taeil cooed once Doyoung had turned around “can I hold one?” he asked watching as both boys cuddled into Doyoung, “I don’t know if they’ll let you hold them” Doyoung mused beckoning the older man closer “Haechan, Jeno this is Taeil” Doyoung whispered making Taeil happily wave at the two toddlers “will you let Taeil hold you?” Doyoung asked.

The twins didn’t even think for a second both shaking their heads no snuggling back into Doyoung “oh well” Taeil sighed understanding the toddlers wouldn’t want to be held by a stranger “I’m sure they’ll warm up to you” Doyoung reassured walking over to the small plastic table Johnny and Kun had bought for any children that visited the bakery, “wait here for Bunny” Doyoung instructed kneeling down so Haechan could stand the placing Jeno down returning to his spot grabbing the diaper bag “I hope so” Taeil murmured taking the three bento boxes Doyoung held out for him “they will, could you pop those in the fridge for me?” the younger asked.

“Yeah I should get back to work now anyway” Taeil replied ruffling the taller man’s hair chuckling to himself as Doyoung glared at him “bunny?” Haechan whispered tugging on Doyoungs pant leg “what’s wrong Channie?” Doyoung asked worried when he spotted the tears in Haechans eyes, “appa?” Haechan asked frightened by his new surrounding feeling the smallest bit better when Jeno crawled over to them “appa’s at work but he’ll be back soon” the man assured offering his hand to Haechan who wrapped his hand around Doyoungs fingers.

“Don’t cry” he gently shushed speaking to both of the toddlers walking them back over to the table colouring supplies in hand organising them on the table “miss appa” Haechan mumbled cuddling Jeno tightly “I know, don’t worry we’ll see him soon” Doyoung soothed, “can you behave for bunny while I work?” Doyoung asked running his hands through Haechan and Jenos hair smiling when they nodded “thank you, come get bunny if you need anything” he reminded gently squeezing the boys to his chest before leaving them to colour.

***

“Good afternoon” Kun cheered holding Yangyang hands while carrying Chenle not so secretly staring at the small child who was following Doyoung as the man served people their orders “afternoon Kun” Doyoung greeted smiling at the family sat at one of the tables placing their desserts down, “are you aware there’s a child following you?” Kun questioned setting his bag on the counter also letting Chenle sit on it “I am, this is Haechan and that’s Jeno” Doyoung replied pointing to Jeno who was quietly colouring rexie cuddled to his chest.

“Are they still ill?” Doyoung asked motioning to Chenle and Yangyang who were whining at Kun “you know how it is, one gets it they all get it” the slightly older sighed setting Chenle down on the floor “behave and be nice to Jeno” Kun softly ordered sighing once more when the two boys ran off Chenle running slower so he wouldn’t trip, “how long have they been ill for now?” Doyoung questioned smiling as Jeno crawled towards them “Renjun was the first to catch a cold then Xiaojun followed by Lucas then Hendery and finally Yangyang and Chenle caught it at the same time but it’s coming to an end now thankfully” Kun explained tying a apron around his waist.

“I couldn’t deal with that many sick children” Doyoung chuckled slightly bending down so he could help the toddler stand up “hello” Kun whispered copying Doyoungs actions and bending down smiling at the boys “this is Kun” Doyoung introduced chuckling when Haechan hid behind him, “so who’s children are they?” Kun asked watching Doyoung pick Jeno up when the toddler whined wiggling in the man’s grip “Taeyongs” the younger muttered glad Johnny wasn’t here to add to the teasing.

“Really?” Kun chuckled wiggling his eyebrows a wide grin on display “be quiet” Doyoung grumbled gently bouncing Jeno in his arms when the toddler yawned snuggling into Doyoung “let’s get ready for nap time” he cooed lifting Haechan up “will you be alright while I set these two down for nap time?” Doyoung questioned “of course” Kun reassured turning to face the till register once the younger man walked away, “thank you for letting the twins nap here” Doyoung beamed laying Haechan and Jeno on Taeils office sofa “it’s alright I’ll try my best to be quiet” Taeil replied gently tapping away on his laptop glancing at the Doyoung and the two toddlers who were laying down on the sofa quietly sucking away on their bottles.

“Just give me a heads up when the wake up” Doyoung requested gently removing the now empty bottles from the two toddlers once Haechan and Jeno had fallen asleep “of course” Taeil assured softly cooing at the peaceful children “see you later” the younger man whispered giving the two boys one last look of adoration before returning to the kitchen, “unca’ doie” Chenle yelled stumbling into the kitchen still a little unsure on his feet steadying himself on Doyoungs legs “hello lele” the man smiled lifting the boy onto the stool “unca’ doie hav’ ba-b-bies?” Chenle asked watching Doyoung press the cookie cutters into the dough “no, their not mine” Doyoung chuckled letting Chenle shape some of the extra cookie dough.

Surprisingly Jeno was the first to wake up from his nap looking at his surroundings confused as to where he was attempting to slide off of the sofa like he’s seen Haechan do multiple times “Jeno” Taeil whispered yelled stopping the squirming toddler before he fell “don’t do that” the man hissed eyes softening when he saw the tears in Jenos eyes, “let’s go find doie” Taeil urged slowly picking the boy up grabbing Jenos blanket and plush dinosaur “did you have a nice nap?” he questioned smiling at Jeno as the toddler curiously stared at him.

“Hello Jenjen” Doyoung greeted plucking Jeno from Taeils arms when the boy made grabby hands “someone had a good nap” he cooed chuckling when Jeno nodded his head clutching rexie and his blanket to his chest once Taeil passed them to him “almost sent me into a early grave by trying to slip off of sofa” Taeil mumbled, “probably seen Channie doing it” Doyoung replied gently leaning his head on Jenos “is he still asleep?” the younger asked “yeah, flat out” Taeil chuckled grabbing a freshly baked croissant before returning to his office a small smile on his face.

“Do you want to go play?” Doyoung asked pointing at the small plastic table Yangyang and Chenle were still sat at playfully arguing with each other “that’s alright” the man reassured once Jeno shook his head no clutching onto Doyoung tighter “their a bit intimidating aren’t they” he whispered making Jeno giggle, “uncle doie” Yangyang cheered bouncing over to the adult “yes Yangie?” Doyoung softly sighed “Yangie have cupcake?” Yangyang requested attempting to whisper his words failing miserably causing Doyoung to fondly shake his head.

Just as he was about to reply Kun cut him off “Yangyang Qian-Lee” Kun called lifting the boy up once he had arrived at the trio “what did I say?” Kun demanded readjusting the child when Yangyang wiggled “what did I say?” he repeated “if Yangie d-idn’t ‘insh dinner, Yangie no have sweeties” Yangyang grumbled, “exactly, five minutes in the corner” Kun instructed motioning to the plastic stool near the doorframe of the kitchen “bu’ mama” Yangyang whined pouting at his parent gently kicking his legs when Kun set him down on the stool setting the timer.

“I’ll be back in five minutes, stay there for mama” Kun ordered still giving Yangyang a affectionate pat on the head when Yangyang whined once more “m’kay mama” the child mumbled secretly sticking his tongue out at Chenle who was giggling to himself eventually going back to pouting, “sorry about that” Kun apologised beginning to prepare some coffee a customer had ordered “it’s alright don’t apologise” Doyoung replied picking up one of the trays balancing it in his hand making sure Jeno was secure before serving the table.

Haechan soon woke up toddling into the main area of the bakery surprised when he crashed into someone’s legs causing the toddler to stumble to the ground “oh no, I’m sorry” the person quickly apologised panicking when he saw tears in Haechans eyes “b-bunny?” Haechan whispered fiddling with calico, “bunny” the person repeated “Jaehyun what are you doing?” Kun asked walking over to the younger man “I-uh” Jaehyun stuttered pointing at the toddler who was on the brink of crying “what’s wrong Haechan?” Kun questioned kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy.

“Bunny” Haechan sniffled hiding behind calico “ah, bunny’s over there” Kun replied pointing to one of the table where Johnny and Doyoung sat quietly chatting over coffee with only a few customers dotted around the shop as it drew nearer to closing time “let’s go to bunny” Kun cooed offering his hand to the toddler who hesitantly grabbed it letting Kun lead him to Doyoung, “Bunny” the boy wailed slipping out of Kuns hand running towards the man “Haechannie” Doyoung cheered frowning once he noticed the tears in Haechans eyes “what’s wrong?” he asked sitting the boy on his lap “Jaehyun scared the living daylights out of him” Kun explained grinning when Jaehyun let out an offended  hey .

“In his defence Jaehyun is quite intimidating” Johnny chuckled taking another sip from his coffee “hey you’re supposed to be on my side” Jaehyun yelled from where he was sat playing with the children “yikes turned on by your own husband” Kun giggled “doie help me” Jaehyun whined making the children surrounding him burst out into fits of giggles, “sorry but they’re right” Doyoung replied holding Haechan tighter when the boy snuggled into him “is no one on my side” Jaehyun muttered “I am papa” Mark commented squealing as soon as Jaehyun pulled him in for a hug.

“Markie” Johnny gasped looking at the boy who nervously glanced between his parents “don’t pressure him, you know how he gets” Kun warned remembering the time Johnny and Jaehyun played a prank on Mark by pretending to fight making Mark choose a side resulting in the boy having a mini meltdown hiding in his wardrobe for hours until Doyoung came and coaxed him out, “sorry cub” Johnny apologised opening his arms for the boy smiling when Mark ran into them “no fighting” he whispered “of course not” Jaehyun reassured joining the pair ruffling Marks hair.

Mark eventually wiggled out of Johnnys grip returning to Yangyang and Chenle making the man whine “why can’t Markie be cuddly like that” Johnny whined motioning to the twins who were cuddled up in Doyoungs arms “age difference?” Jaehyun suggested “can’t be, Marks only one year older” Doyoung replied his answer surprising the adults, “they’re four, same age as Yangie and Junnie” Kun mused watching Doyoung stroke Jenos hair as the boy peacefully sucked on his pacifier playing with Haechan fingers giggling on the occasion “mm, they turn five in April” Doyoung added.

“Only one of my children constantly hugs me and that’s Chenle but most of the time he’s running after his brothers” Kun huffed affectionally smiling at his youngest child when Chenle looked at him “Taeyongs quite a physically affection person so maybe they got it from him” Doyoung shrugged, “presides Haechan can be energetic he’s just dazed from his nap” he quietly murmured placing the toddler on the floor “bunny p’ay” Haechan cheered holding onto Doyoungs thigh excitedly bouncing up and down forgetting about the other adults in the room.

Doyoung glared at Johnny when the man sniggered turning back to Haechan stroking the boys hair “bunny p’ay” Haechan repeated pouting up at Doyoung “alright” he replied following Haechan to the small table letting a Kun take care of the remaining customers, “appa will be here soon” Doyoung informed chuckling when Haechan and Jeno physically brightened at the mention of Taeyong “unca’ doie” Chenle called patting the spot next to him urging the man over.

“This is Haechan and Jeno” Doyoung explained motioning to the two toddlers hiding in him “Channie, Jenjen that’s Mark, Yangyang and Chenle” he introduced pointing at each of the children who curiously stared at Haechan and Jeno “Jen dun’t like it” Haechan whispered when Jeno whined turning around in Doyoungs lap hiding in the man’s chest, “alright” Doyoung soothed rubbing the toddlers back gently pulling Haechan into his lap handing the boy some crayons “uncle doie look” Yangyang clapped proudly showing his drawing to the man.

“Nu’ unca’ doie look at mine” Chenle whined glaring at his older brother sticking his tongue out at Yangyang “wow they’re so good” Doyoung complimented smiling at both boys “mines better” Yangyang mumbled laughing when Chenle tackled him “nu’” Chenle pouted rolling round on the floor with the older, “victory!” Yangyang cheered sitting on top of Chenle “Yangyang get off your brother” Kun sighed used to the boys fighting knowing it would end in tears from both boys once Chenle got hurt Yangyang would start crying because he hurt the younger boy.

As if on cue Chenle started sniffling trying to not let Yangyang see or hear him crying “wait no cry” Yangyang exclaimed climbing off the boy cradling Chenle to his chest wiping the younger boys tears that were quickly replaced by fresh tears “every time” Kun fondly muttered struggling to pick both boys up when Yangyang joined Chenle in crying, “this is why I tell you not to fight” Kun reminded gently shushing the boys “m’sorry lele” Yangyang cried trying his best to hug Chenle in Kuns arms “lele sorry too” Chenle replied accepting the hug giving Yangyang a kiss on the cheek for reassurance.

“Ooh lover boys here” Johnny announced wiggling his eyes brows at Doyoung who glared at him his attention quickly focusing on Taeyong who stumbled through the door letting in a cold gust of wind “sorry I’m late” Taeyong apologised wiping off some of the snow that had stuck to his coat, “appa” Haechan yelled running to the man causing Jeno to perk out of his hiding place in Doyoungs arms letting out happy squeaks when he spotted Taeyong “nonsense we’re just about to close” Doyoung replied walking over to the older man.

“It’s freezing out there” Taeyong shivered showering Haechan and Jeno in kisses “I’ll make you some hot chocolate” Doyoung offered not waiting for a reply ushering Taeyong to the table “I’m fine Doyoungie” Taeyong reassured when the younger man started to feel his forehead and cheeks a concerned frown present on his face, Doyoung hummed reluctantly leaving Taeyong to go make him some hot chocolate “appa” Haechan repeated snuggling into the adult “did you miss appa?” Taeyong questioned awkwardly looking at the other adults who were obviously staring at the man.

“Uh-hi” Taeyong stuttered cuddling the twins tighter to his chest “hey, I’m Johnny if you don’t remember” Johnny reminded offering the nervous man a welcoming smile “I remember, I’m Taeyong” he quietly replied relieved when Doyoung returned “stop staring at him” Doyoung chided handing Taeyong the cup of hot chocolate, “Taeyong this is one of my coworkers Kun, you know Johnny and that’s Jaehyun Johnnys husband” Doyoung introduced playing with the older man’s ears to warm them up “nice to meet you” Taeyong murmured taking a sip from the hot chocolate.

“How did the meeting go?” Doyoung asked running his hand through Taeyongs hair instead “not too bad, we came to a agreement with the other company” Taeyong informed letting out a happy hum leaning into Doyoungs hand as the younger continued to stroke his head, “that’s good then” Doyoung beamed glaring at the three men who were quietly giggling “you should get going now doie especially if you’re walking” Johnny spoke up motioning to the weather that was dropping colder by the hour.

“What about you?” the man questioned starting to pack up the twins toys “me and Johnny have got the truck and you know Kuns minivan can survive everything” Jaehyun chuckled beckoning Mark over putting his coat on once the boy had arrived “their right Doyoungie, let’s get going” Taeyong urged grabbing the Haechans coat from Doyoungs hand, “alright” Doyoung agreed helping Taeyong by putting Jenos coat on double checking the toddlers pacifier clip was secured to his t-shirt “let me go see Taeil before I go” Doyoung mumbled walking to the older office.

“You going home now doie?” Taeil asked looking up from his laptop “yeah, be careful the weathers really rough” Doyoung warned squeezing the shorter man to his chest “I’m more worried about you walking” Taeil replied squishing Doyoungs cheek in between his hand, “I’m fine, I’ve got Taeyong” the younger reassured voice slightly muffled because of his current position “stay safe then” Taeil smiled giving Doyoung one last hug before he returned to the group coat securely zipped up holding the diaper bag and his own bag.

“Ready?” Taeyong questioned passing Jeno to the younger man when Doyoung nodded “stay safe and I’ll see you tomorrow” Kun yelled while the other shouted their goodbyes watching the small group leave the warmth of the shop “it’s so cold” Doyoung complained flushing red when Taeyong slipped his hand into the younger man’s, “I hope none of us catch a cold” Taeyong murmured placing his and Doyoungs linked hands into his pocket rubbing the younger man’s hand “hopefully not” Doyoung agreed holding Jeno tighter when the boy whined.

***

Thankfully Taeyongs apartment was warm when the arrived snow instantly melting dripping onto the floor “finally” Doyoung sighed placing Jeno on the sofa taking the boys coat and shoes off “you’re apartment is so warm” he commented comparing the apartment to his own that was usually freezing, “Haechan likes the heating on a high setting” Taeyong explained hanging up all their coats in the small room near the door “oh I ordered some take away” Taeyong commented only just remembering “what did you order?” the younger asked.

“Korean food from a small restaurant” Taeyong replied switching on the tv walking to the twins room to grab their pyjamas “bunny” Haechan smiled climbing onto the man’s lap leaning back on Doyoung playing with his fingers “are you cold Channie?” Doyoung questioned pulling Haechan and Jeno closer to him, “‘ittle bit” Haechan replied focusing on Mickey Mouse that was playing on the tv “you’ll warm up soon don’t worry” Doyoung assured taking Haechans pyjamas from Taeyongs outstretched hand “any accidents today Haechannie?” Taeyong asked smiling when the toddler shook his head no.

“Great job, we’ll put a star on the chart” Taeyong praised “chart?” Doyoung repeated beginning to change Haechan into his fleece blue star pyjamas “yeah, whenever Haechan goes a day without having an accident we put a sticker on the chart eventually when there’s a certain amount of stickers he gets a reward” Taeyong explained pointing at a brightly coloured chart stuck to the wall, “clever idea” Doyoung complimented folding Haechans clothes before handing them to Taeyong “thank you, could you help him put one on please?” Taeyong requested switching Jenos pacifier clip to his pyjama top.

“Of course” Doyoung replied picking Haechan up walking over to the chart placing the toddler down and kneeling down next to the boy “the stickers are at the top” Taeyong shouted from where he was in the twins room “thank you” Doyoung yelled back grabbing the little pot full of stickers offering it to Haechan, “which one Chan?” he asked smiling when the boy pointed at a purple holographic star “p’ease” Haechan whispered taking the sticker from Doyoungs hand and standing on his tippy toes to stick it on.

“Appa r’ward” Haechan cheered pointing at the chart bouncing up and down excitedly “already” Taeyong chuckled joining the pair by the chart “ooh the fair” Taeyong read out loud proud of Haechan “fair” the toddler repeated getting more excited by the second “Jen fair” Haechan cheered bouncing over to his twin, “we’ll go this weekend” Taeyong spoke up leaving a small tick on the page before turning the page to a new reward “great job Channie” Doyoung praised chuckling as the toddler continued to bounce around the living room only stopping when a heavy knock echoed through the apartment.

“I’ll get it” Taeyong murmured while Doyoung picked Haechan and Jeno up walking to the table already used to their routine of Taeyong cooking while Doyoung sorted the twins out “hold still” Doyoung gently commanded washing the two toddlers hands with the wet wipes, “could you sit by Jeno for me?” Taeyong asked once he had started setting the food up “of course, how come?” Doyoung replied taking a seat next to Jeno “Jen doesn’t like the smell of bulgogi” Taeyong explained dishing out a small portion of naengmyeon into the twins plastic bowls handing them plastic training chopsticks.

“Ahh, understandable” Doyoung nodded standing up and walking over to the fridge grabbing the two bottles filled with juice returning to the trio placing the bottles down on Haechans and Jenos highchair trays “also let me pay next time” the younger man huffed playfully glaring at Taeyong who cheekily grinned, “sure” Taeyong grinned voice dripping in sarcasm tucking into his bulgogi “at least let me take you to lunch or something” Doyoung softly whined “are you asking me on a date Doyoungie?” Taeyong teased giggling at the younger man’s flustered expression.

“No-I well yes I guess” Doyoung eventually stuttered cheeks burning crimson avoiding eye contact with Taeyong by playing with his gimbap “perfect, how does tomorrow sound?” Taeyong asked widely smiling at Doyoung “that sounds good” the younger mumbled shyly glancing up at Taeyong, “appa done” Haechan yelled snapping the two men out of their daze “well done” Taeyong praised looking at both toddlers who had finished and were waiting for the man to notice “have you finished?” Taeyong asked the younger man.

“Just about” Doyoung replied eating two more mouthfuls before quickly grabbing all the dishes walking to the kitchen ignoring Taeyongs protests “Doyoung go sit down” the older ordered trying to shoo Doyoung out of the kitchen “no let me do the dishes” Doyoung protested gently slapping Taeyongs hands away, the two fought for a few minutes only stopping when Taeyong stepped back making Doyoung victoriously smirk “victory is mine” he chuckled “fine you do the dishes” Taeyong pouted poking Doyoung one last time before returning to the twins giggling as he went.

He quickly finished the dishes stacking the on the rack so they could dry joining Taeyong and the two toddlers who were entranced by the film playing occasionally playing with one of their toys “still sulking?” Doyoung questioned once he sat next to Taeyong the older jutting out his bottom lip as a reply, “not talking to you” Taeyong grumbled turning away from Doyoung “guess we can’t have lunch tomorrow then” he sighed grinning when Taeyong snapped his head around “that’s not fair” the older whined causing Haechan and Jeno to look at the man giggling at Taeyongs silly expression.

“Babies help appa” Taeyong dramatically cried smiling when Haechan toddled over to him while Jeno crawled making grabby hands at Doyoung when he arrived “appa’s just being dramatic” Doyoung chuckled helping Haechan onto the sofa once Jeno was comfortable on Taeyongs lap, “bunny’s just being a meanie” Taeyong protested helping Jeno stand up on his lap cuddling the boy “bunny nu’ be mean to appa” Haechan chided attempting to look intimidating as he glared at the man “alright, alright I’m sorry” Doyoung sighed “we can still go to dinner” he added in a hushed tone glancing at Taeyong who triumphantly smiled.

***

Johnny and Kun leaned against the counter watching the younger man pace back and fourth occasionally muttering something to himself “alright I can’t take it any more” Kun announced causing the two other men to look at him “what’s wrong doie?” he questioned grabbing Doyoungs wrists pulling the taller towards him, “nothings wrong” Doyoung mumbled wiggling out of Kuns grip frowning when Kun grabbed him again “clearly somethings wrong doie” Johnny insisted wrapping Doyoung in a bear hug “don’t tease me” Doyoung begged resting his head against Johnnys shoulder.

The two older men exchanged eye contact knowing it was something serious if Doyoung was acting like this “of course not doie, tell us everything” Kun reassured running his hand through Doyoungs hair in a soothing manner “I’m having lunch with Taeyong today” the youngest began, Johnny hummed as a response urging the man to continue “and I’m probably being silly but I’m scared” he admitted snuggling his face further into Johnnys shoulder “that’s a normal thing, what makes it so scary?” Kun asked.

“I mean-just it’s our first time without the children” Doyoung sighed glad Johnny and Kun stayed silent the physical affection encouraging him to talk “what if he finds me boring?” Doyoung questioned voice small and vulnerable as he spoke “I mean I’ve only met him a few times but I can tell you’re a important person in his life” Johnny replied leaning his head against Doyoungs, “is there something more to it doie?” Kun asked beginning to rub the younger man’s back “he-he makes me feel things like whenever he smiles at like he does at the twins butterflies fill my stomach” Doyoung explained “did you ever think you could love Taeyong?” Kun questioned.

“No” Doyoung whispered not wanting to think of the ‘L’ word “it’s not a bad thing doie, I know Myung-Dae was a big douche but I know Taeyongs different” Johnny sighed holding Doyoung tighter when he felt the man tear up at the mention of his ex, Myung-Dae was Doyoung first ever relationship and it was clear to say Doyoung was head over heels for the man but Myung-Dae was a cheater he slept around with multiple people before returning home to Doyoung pretending everything was fine.

The couple were about to adopt their first child until Doyoung came home early from work one day to surprise his boyfriend instead catching Myung-Dae in the act of sleeping with another person leading to a verbal fight to break out in between the two eventually ending when Doyoung called Johnny over getting the older to force both Myung-Dae and the other person out, it had been a few years since Doyoungs relationship with Myung-Dae had ended but Doyoung was still healing in a way from the traumatic experience still he was thankful that he hadn’t experienced worse and that Taeil, Johnny and Kun had stayed by his side.

“Try talking to Taeyong about it” Kun suggested snapping Doyoung out of his thoughts taking one last shuddering breath before letting go of Johnny rubbing at his eyes “thank you” Doyoung sniffled letting Kun gently wipe away his tears with a tissue, “it’s alright doie presides if anything happens we’ll just set Johnny and Jaehyun on him” Kun chuckled Johnny gasped “you only want us for our bodies” he dramatically cried breaking out into a grin when Doyoung giggled.

The small tingling of the bell above the door broke them out of their laughter turning to see a nervous looking Taeyong entering nervously smiling at Doyoung “ready to go Doyoungie?” he asked frowning when he noticed the younger man’s red tinted cheeks and a few stray tears on his cheeks, “I’m ready” Doyoung replied heart fluttering when Taeyong wipes away the remaining tears away before gently slipping his hand into Doyoungs “have him home by six” Johnny yelled followed by a yelp caused by Kun hitting him “will do” Taeyong chuckled cheeks flushing red similar to Doyoungs letting out one last chuckle as they walked down the street hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you like it so far!!  
> I can’t believe WayV are having their comeback so soon  
> buh-bye~ for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Doyoung have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ my lovelies  
> First off thank you for all the love on this book I honestly didn’t think it’d be that popular  
> Also WayV’s comeback was yesterday and I am in love, I’m just a tiny bit upset that the physical albums release date was pushed back however it was the right thing to do and I’m glad the company have corrected their mistake!!  
> On a negative note sasaengs are spreading photos about hyuckie who just wanted to enjoy his birthday and drink some alcohol like any normal human, I myself am not fond of alcohol but that doesn’t mean I’m going to hate on Haechan because of again a normal human thing that everyone does.  
> It’s great that Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Renjun and Haechan are not afraid to put sasaengs in their place because we need to stop normalising that behaviour.  
> Sorry for the rant, I just get really upset about these things 🥺  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’m sorry it took so long to update.  
> I also added some new characters!!

The restaurant was small but had a homey feel to it the soft colours complimenting the room “this is nice” Doyoung commented once they sat down at their table pouring himself a glass of water nervously taking a sip “it’s one of my favourites” Taeyong replied smiling when Doyoung also poured him a glass of water, “how’re you doing doie?” the older man inquired resting his elbows against the table so he could support his head eyes scanning the man sat in front of him “uh I’m fine” Doyoung replied mentally cursing himself for being so awkward “what about you?” he added anxiously ripping up the tissue in his pocket. 

“I’m not too bad, works a bit hectic and now my boss wants me to stay later every Wednesday so I’ll have to find someone willing to pick the twins up” Taeyong informed taking a sip of water once he had finished “I could pick them up if you want” Doyoung offered finally looking the older in the eyes, “are you sure?, I can easily get one of my friends to pick them up” Taeyong questioned reaching over to grab Doyoungs hand when the other continued to rip up the tissue “it’s fine, my shift ends early on Wednesdays and Thursdays” Doyoung insisted a small smile gracing his features when Taeyong squeezed his hand.

“Only if you’re sure” Taeyong finally agreed “I’ll let the daycare know when I pick the twins up tonight” he continued gently rubbing Doyoungs hand with his thumb “shall we order then?” Doyoung asked grabbing the menu with his free hand scanning all the different foods listed eventually settling on the classic spaghetti bolognese, “I feel like there’s something you want to tell me” Taeyong commented once they had ordered and the waiter had left “maybe” the younger murmured “you can tell me anything, you know that right?” Taeyong assured noticing Doyoungs hesitant behaviour “promise?” Doyoung questioned “promise” the other man repeated sending the younger a reassuring smile.

“Well-uh I wanted to talk about us” Doyoung stuttered risking a glance towards the older who looked taken aback by Doyoungs sentence “us?” Taeyong echoed urging the other to continue talking “I think I’d like to go on a proper date” the younger whispered pulling his hand away from a Taeyongs surprised when the older grabbed it again, “is that what’s been on your mind?” Taeyong questioned eyes flicking down to the younger man’s lips when Doyoung anxiously bit them nodding in reply “I’d be delighted to go on a date with you however I’ll warn you I’m a bit rusty” Taeyong chuckled.

“Really?” Doyoung asked in disbelief openly staring at the man in front of him snapping out of it when the waiter set down their plates of food “of course, although I feel I should ask you somewhere more romantic” Taeyong murmured reluctantly releasing the other man’s hand to cut his steak up “I think it’s perfectly romantic” Doyoung objected wincing when a child squealed most likely having a tantrum, “okay maybe not so much” he mumbled tucking into his spaghetti bolognese glaring at Taeyong when the older snickered causing him to choke on his mouthful of food “karma” Doyoung hissed still handing Taeyong a glass of water while the man silently coughed.

“Thank you for a lovely dinner” Taeyong beamed linking his arm with Doyoungs “it’s no problem” the younger replied triumphant smile on his face “you get happy at the smallest things” Taeyong snorted fixing his watch that had come loose when Doyoung had physically fought him to grab the bill, “I do not” Doyoung objected nudging the man’s ribs with his elbow giggling when Taeyong jumped away almost walking into a lamppost “I could have died” Taeyong dramatically gasped rejoining his arm with Doyoungs “not my fault” the younger man shrugged once again giggling away to himself as Taeyong grumbled.

“I thought you kidnapped him” Kun chuckled once the pair arrived at the bakery which was unusually full “sorry we took so long” Doyoung apologised grabbing his apron off of the rack and tying it around his waist “nonsense it was your lunch break” Kun replied ushering Doyoung and Taeyong into the kitchen, “thank you, I had an amazing time” the younger man murmured embracing Taeyong in a tight hug “it’s alright, I’ll text you later and we’ll sort a real date out” the other replied giving Doyoung a peck on the cheek scurrying out of the kitchen waving the younger off cheeks flushing red.

“How was it?” Johnny asked beckoning the younger to help him make some chocolate cake “pretty good, we’re arranging a proper date” Doyoung answered humming as he poured the cake mix into the tray “do we have to have the talk again” Johnny teased letting out a loud laugh when Doyoung slapped his arm, “shut up” the younger muttered leaving to go help Kun make some of the customers drinks “did you have fun?” Kun questioned dodging the two children excitedly running to the plastic table “it was great, I’m picking the twins up tomorrow as well” Doyoung replied handing Kun two strawberry milkshakes “sounds fun” the older commented ruffling Doyoungs hair when the younger walked past him.

***

The nerves bubbled in his stomach as Doyoung walked through a small garden at the entrance of the colourful daycare building standing out amongst the bleak buildings surrounding the street “you can do this” Doyoung whispered to himself pressing the electric bell next to the door, “hello” a woman in her mid thirties greeted him scanning Doyoungs form a hesitant frown on her face “hi I-um I’m here for Haechan and Jeno Lee, my names Doyoung Kim” Doyoung replied fiddling with the buttons on his coat as the woman suspiciously eyed him murmuring to someone in the back.

“Alright” the worker sighed ushering Doyoung in handing him a form “for legal reasons” she explained passing the signed form to the receptionist before leading Doyoung through the hallway “Jeno’s in the sensory room right now but Haechans still in class” the worker informed, “is Jeno alright?” Doyoung questioned a small smile on his face when he spotted Haechan “yeah, just a little sensory overload” she answered opening the classroom door “bunny” Haechan yelled abandoning the child he was with to run over to Doyoung.

“Hello Haechannie” Doyoung beamed lifting the boy into his arms tightly squeezing him “did appa tell you I was coming?” Doyoung asked rubbing the toddlers back “appa sa’d bunny come every W-We’nesday” Haechan answered gently wrapping his arms around the adults neck, “that’s right” Doyoung quietly cheered glanced down when he felt a small tug on his jeans “Channie?” the child that was with Haechan earlier stood by Doyoungs feet curiously looking up at the man “Woo s’bunny” Haechan excitedly shouted wiggling out of Doyoungs arms.

The child protectively hugged the toddler to his chest glaring at Doyoung “scary” the child muttered moving back when Doyoung kneeled down “hello I’m Doyoung” he introduced softly smiling at the child “m’Jungwoo” the child hesitantly replied shuffling closer to man reaching up and poking Doyoungs cheek, “Jungwoo” the worker chided apologetically glancing at Doyoung “it’s alright” the man grinned gently patting the small boys head “bunny go see Jen?” Haechan questioned glancing around the small classroom just in case he had missed his brother re-entering “oh yes, follow me” the worker spoke up leading Doyoung to the sensory room an amused smile playing on her lips when Haechan grabbed the man’s leg Jungwoo trailing behind the toddler holding onto his hand.

The woman gently knocked on the door slowly opening it “Jeno, Jaemin its home time now” she informed opening the door wider so Doyoung could enter “hey Jenjen” Doyoung softly greeted curiously scanning his surroundings smiling when he noticed the small toddler curled up on a beanbag next to a box light that faded into different colours, “nu’ go” another toddler suddenly popped up and Doyoung assumed it was Jaemin “nana s’okay, bunny f’iend” Haechan reassured waddling over to Doyoung supporting himself on the man “you must be Jaemin, I’m Doyoung” he introduced offering the child a gummy smile.

Jeno babbled reaching out for Doyoung when he realised the man had arrived “hello Jen” Doyoung cooed shuffling over to the toddler lifting Jeno up and cradling the boy to his chest “nono” Jaemin worriedly whispered tugging on the boys jacket “it’s alright Jaemin I won’t hurt Jeno” Doyoung assured bending down lower so the toddler could see his friend, Jaemin relaxed upon seeing Jeno was cuddled up in Doyoungs arms “let’s go get ready, you’re papa will be here soon” the worker urged offering her hand to Jungwoo while Doyoung hesitantly lifted Jaemin when the boy tugged in is sleeve “Haechannie go hold Jungwoos hand for me please” Doyoung requested smiling when the boy grabbed rexie before linking hands with Jungwoo.

Another one of the daycare workers stood by the door holding the children’s bags helping Jungwoo get ready “we need to go shopping before going home” Doyoung commented not caring if he didn’t get a reply securing Haechans backpack leash pulling the toddlers coat hood up making sure both boys had all their winter gear on, “papa” Jungwoo and Jaemin suddenly yelled rushing over to the man that had just entered scooping the boys into his arms giving them soft kisses on their cheeks “hello babies” the man greeted bouncing the two children making Jungwoo and Jaemin happily squeal.

“Hello Yuta” the female worker smiled passing the man Jungwoo and Jaemins bags “hello Lucy” Yuta replied glancing over at Haechan who was tugging on Doyoungs jeans whining at the man to get him sweets “Channie appa said you can’t” Doyoung reminded gently patting the boys head when Haechan pouted stomping his foot, “oh you must be Doyoung” Yuta mused eyes assessing the other man “uh yeah and you are?” Doyoung questioned confused that the man knew his name “oh I’m Yuta Taeyongs friend, he told me about you” Yuta explained noticing the younger man’s confusion.

“Ah, well nice to meet you Yuta” Doyoung mumbled waving to the other man and two children before walking out of the daycare double checking Jeno was secure “let’s get going” Doyoung urged tugging on Haechans leash walking at a slower pace so the toddler could keep up, they arrived at the shop quite quickly minus the few stops caused by Haechan the boy easily getting distracted by his surroundings tugging on Doyoung jeans when he found something particularly interesting “up you go” Doyoung quietly cheered lifting Haechan into the trolleys child seat next to Jeno booping the boys nose making Haechan giggle.

“Let’s get going” Doyoung sung entering the shop glad when the warmth enveloped him gently tugging the twins coat hoods down “Channie can you hold this for bunny please?” the man asked handing the toddler his list ruffling the boys hair when Haechan clutched the piece of paper to his chest only showing it to Jeno when the boy curiously cooed at the item, “what’s first Chan?” Doyoung inquired scanning the isles of food “egg” Haechan enthusiastically shouted swinging his legs as Doyoung hummed under his breath picking up every item Haechan listed bouncing in the trolley seat by the time they reached the sweet isle “one treat” Doyoung reminded grabbing the animal chocolate lollies when Haechan pointed at them.

Doyoung sighed looking at the two bags of shopping the cashier had packed “stay really close to bunny” he ordered tightly holding Haechans leash balancing Jeno and the two shopping bags hoping he made it to the apartment block without any accidents “Channie be car’ful bunny” Haechan reassured sticking close to the adult, “good boy” Doyoung praised briefly leaning his head against Jenos when the toddler rested his on head on the man’s shoulder “did you have a nice day at daycare?” Doyoung questioned smiling as Jenos head shot up rapidly nodding his head.

“Nana gave Jen som’ of his choc’late” Haechan explained giggling when he saw a squirrel perched in a tree stopping to stare at the animal nibbling away at a chestnut “wow I bet that was yummy, what about you Channie?” Doyoung exclaimed gently tugging on the boys leash encouraging him to continue walking, “me an’ Woo made san’castle” Haechan cheered bouncing happily as he caught up with Doyoung “really, you’ve both has such exciting days” the man chuckled letting out a sigh of relief once he spotted the familiar building “remember to be careful” Doyoung warned letting Haechan walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on the toddler.

Haechan ran into Doyoungs apartment once the man had opened the door picking up the shopping bags and following the energetic boy who bounced around the familiar apartment “wait here for bunny and I’ll come change you in a minute” Doyoung cooed placing Jeno down on the fluffy blanket in the living room he had placed down just before he left for work, Doyoung happily hummed to himself unpacking the shopping before walking to his bedroom to grab Jeno and Haechans clothes and toys that had mysteriously appeared over the past weeks “what’re you doing Channie?” Doyoung questioned grinning as Haechan pouted at the man pointing to Doyoungs bed.

“Channie bouncy” Haechan whined using his puppy eyes on the man “alright” Doyoung fondly huffed placing the clothes and toys to the side picking Haechan up helping the toddler bounce on his bed smiling when Haechan squealed giggles erupting from the boy “alright let’s go get changed” Doyoung urged sitting the toddler on his hip picking the clothes and toys back up returning to the living room, Jeno was surprisingly standing using the sofa as support gently bobbing up and down to the theme tune of a children’s show Doyoung had turned on “having fun Jenjen?” Doyoung chuckled watching the toddler happily dance to the music playing nodding up at Doyoung as a reply.

“We’ll get you ready first Channie” Doyoung announced sitting down on the carpet placing Haechan between his legs helping the toddler get changed out of his day clothes and into his onesie “Channie done?” Haechan asked toddling over to the foam bricks once Doyoung nodded “your turn Jenjen” the man smiled shuffling over to the boy who was still happily bouncing, Jeno looked at the adult waddling into Doyoungs arms with help from the man frowning as Doyoung lay him down on the blanket “it’ll only be a few minutes” Doyoung soothed upon noticing the boys discomfort attempting to turn over and crawl away.

Doyoung gently shushed the toddler removing Jenos clothes quickly changing the boys diaper before redressing Jeno in his onesie wiping away the few tears that had rolled down the boys cheeks before picking Jeno up gently bouncing the toddler “great job baby” Doyoung praised nickname accidentally slipping out, Jeno sniffled sticking his fingers in his mouth leaning his head against Doyoungs shoulder “Channie bunny’s going to go make soup, do you want to come?” the man asked offering his hand to the toddler who wrapped his fingers around Doyoungs silently following after the man calico dragging behind him.

The man chuckled lifting Haechan onto the counter keeping Jeno in his arms when the toddler whined clutching onto him “be careful” Doyoung reminded as Haechan happily kicked his legs against the cupboards watching Doyoung grab the soup container from the fridge placing it on the counter near Haechan pouring the soup into two plastic bowls, “are you looking forward to the fair?” Doyoung questioned popping the bowls in the microwave leaning against the counter standing close to Haechan “mm, appa says Channie ge’ new f’iend if Channie good boy” Haechan cheered waving calico at the mention of a new friend “sounds exciting, what about you Jen?” Doyoung replied gently bouncing the toddler.

Jeno simply nodded pouting when Doyoung removed his fingers from his mouth “I know, bunny will get your paci after dinner okay?” the man cooed leaning his head on top of Jenos “bunny come wiv’ Channie?” Haechan asked once again whipping out his puppy eyes while Jeno made small squeaks, “you’ll have to ask appa” Doyoung replied petting the toddlers hair lifting Haechan up walking to the living room setting the twins of the sofa “wait here for bunny” Doyoung instructed returning to the kitchen when the microwave beeped opening the door and removing the bowls of soup.

“Channie I want you to be extremely careful” Doyoung reminded laying a tea towel on the boys lap then placing the lukewarm bowl of soup tucking a piece of tissue into Haechans onesie before handing the toddler a plastic spoon “Channie p’omise” Haechan replied staring at the soup with wide eyes so he didn’t spill any, Jeno crawled into Doyoungs once he sat down letting the man also tuck a piece of tissue into his onesie “open wide” Doyoung urged gently blowing on the soup before feeding it to Jeno who happily hummed letting Doyoung feed him giggling when Haechan dropped a bit of soup on himself pouting a the patch of soup.

“Don’t worry about it Channie” Doyoung chuckled placing Jenos half eaten bowl of soup on the table once the boy closed his mouth patting his tummy meaning he was full “all done” Haechan happily announced smiling at Doyoung soup covering his mouth, nose and cheeks making Jeno burst into more giggles, Doyoung grinned softly wiping the toddlers mouth with the piece of tissue attached to his onesie “such good eaters” Doyoung praised setting Jeno down on the carpet before helping Haechan slide down joining his twin on the carpet easily engaging with the game Jeno had created the two boys laughing together.

Doyoung fondly shook his head walking to the kitchen placing the two plastic bowls in the sink deciding he would wash the dishes later on when Taeyong came to pick Jeno and Haechan up humming as he poured the remaining soup into two bowls for him and Taeyong placing them in the microwave before returning to the living room slumping onto the sofa watching Jeno and Haechan babble to each caught up in their own world, 30 minutes later a quiet knock came from the door making the two toddlers look up watching as Doyoung opened the door “appa” Haechan yelled quickly running over to the man stumbling a little on his way “hello baby” Taeyong greeted lifting the boy into his arms carefully throwing the boy up in the air glancing at Jeno and beckoning the boy over.

Jeno let out a small gurgle of happiness crawling towards Taeyong squealing when the man picked him up dropping soft kisses on the toddlers cheeks “miss appa” Haechan whined turning to look at Doyoung when the man gasped “I feel so hurt Haechannie” Doyoung pouted smiling when the toddler violently shook his head no reaching out for the man, “nu’ luv’ bunny” Haechan loudly announced making the two adults freeze glancing at each other “bunny nu’ luv’ Channie?” Haechan whispered tears quickly building up in his eyes “no, no of course bunny loves Channie and Jenjen and-“ Doyoung rambled cutting himself off before he spoke Taeyongs name.

Haechan sniffled stuffing his face in Doyoung neck tightly holding onto the man “sorry” Doyoung murmured looking at Taeyong who sent him a reassuring smile entering the warm apartment once Doyoung silently ushered him in bouncing the toddler attached to his hip, “I made some soup, do you want some?” Doyoung quietly asked leading the older man to the living room “soup sounds nice” Taeyong replied sinking into Doyoungs sofa cuddling Jeno to his chest “I’ll go make it now, Channie do you want to stay with appa?” Doyoung questioned moving to the kitchen when Haechan shook his head no.

Doyoung gently sighed whispering sweet nothings to the toddler as Haechan sniffled once again only lifting his head when Doyoung turned the microwave on “bunny luv’ Channie?” Haechan asked staring at the adult with wide eyes “of course bunny loves Haechan” Doyoung soothed startled when the toddlers eyes filled with tears, “bunny nu’ le’ve Channie” Haechan wailed hot tears dripping down the boys chubby cheeks “no, no never Channie never” Doyoung assured gently shushing the boy who continued to sob eventually shoving his face in the man’s shoulder “I promise I’ll always be here” Doyoung whispered swaying from side to side attempting to calm the boy.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong questioned freezing when he heard how loud Haechans sobs were quickly approaching the pair “bunny nu’ le’ve Channie” Haechan repeated tightening his grip on the man “shh bunny’s right here” Doyoung comforted watching Taeyong jog to the living room quickly returning with a pacifier and calico offering it to Doyoung who handed it to Haechan, the toddler eventually calmed down snuggling into Doyoung cuddling calico to his chest pacifier rhythmically bobbing in his mouth “that’s it, good boy” Taeyong cooed startling Haechan who glanced at his appa and Jeno “drink some water Chan” Doyoung urged offering the boy his blue dumbo bottle.

“Feeling better baby?” Taeyong asked reaching over and petting the boys head “I’m glad” Doyoung let out a breath of relief once Haechan nodded watching the toddler tiredly sag against him peacefully sucking away at his bottle a little sniffle coming from the boy on the occasion, “what happened?” Taeyong asked after a few minutes of silence “he thought I was going to leave him” Doyoung sadly mumbled placing Haechans bottle on the counter once the boy had finished popping his pacifier back in “oh Channie” Taeyong sighed cuddling Jeno tighter to his chest. 

The group moved to the living room the two adults packing away the toys while Jeno and Haechan lay on the sofa struggling to stay awake tiredly watching Taeyong and Doyoung potter around the living “let’s get going babies” Taeyong urged picking Haechan up grabbing his bag Doyoung also lifting Jeno into his arms grabbing his keys before following Taeyong to his apartment, “I hope they weren’t too much trouble” Taeyong murmured setting Haechan down in his bed lifting the bed guard Doyoung repeating the action with Jeno “no, they were angles like usual” the younger man replied chuckling as Haechan sleepily grumbled snuggling into his pillow “thank you for taking care of them Doyoungie” Taeyong smiled leading the younger man to the door “it’s fine, I love taking care of them” Doyoung mumbled surprised when Taeyong pulled him in for a hug whispering a soft ‘goodnight’ waving to Doyoung as the man entered his apartment.

***

The weather was seemingly on their side Doyoung thought to himself eyes scanning the landscape lay out in front of him the sun bouncing off of the soft layer of snow that covered the city resembling tiny diamonds that rained down from the sky “ready to go?” Taeyong asked breaking the younger man out of his trance turning to face the older, “can’t wait” Doyoung excitedly replied smiling at the twins who were currently both bouncing on Taeyongs hips clad in their winter gear cheeks and nose rosy from the cold temperature “are you exited Haechan?” Doyoung questioned scooping the boy into his arms strapping him into the car seat in Taeyongs car “fair” Haechan cheered waving prancer in the air.

Doyoung chuckled double checking the toddler was buckled in before climbing into the passenger seat turning to Taeyong watching the older man rub his hands together flicking on the heating once he started the car “you look tired” Doyoung noted gently moving the few strands of hair out of Taeyongs face, “someone wouldn’t go to sleep” Taeyong huffed yawning behind his hand before buckling himself glancing at he twins beginning the to drive to the fair “appa co’d” Haechan whined wriggling in his seat “it’ll be warm soon Chan” Taeyong reassured glad when Doyoung lay a blanket over the toddlers petting Jenos hair.

The ride to the fair was fairly quiet overall with the occasional whine coming for Jeno and Haechan when the car went over a speed bump accompanied with Taeyongs quiet humming lulling the two toddlers into a light sleep only waking up once Taeyong stopped the car, “h’rry appa h’rry” Haechan demanded causing Jeno to once again sleepily whine cuddling into Doyoung as soon as the man lifted him into his arms gently bouncing the toddler “calm down Channie” Taeyong chuckled attaching the backpack leash to the squirming boy attempting to run towards the entrance “I’ve never seen him so excited about something” Doyoung commented adjusting the diaper bag on his shoulder.

“We haven’t been to the fair in quite a while” the older man explained gently tugging on Haechans leash when the boy continued to run towards the fairs entrance “I don’t think I’ve been to the fair since high school and that was against my will” Doyoung chuckled fondly shaking his head at the memories of Taeil and Johnny dragging him to their small town fair before they moved to the city together, Taeyong hummed causally slipping his hand into Doyoungs gently swinging their joint hands “appa look” Haechan excitedly yelled pointing to a ball toss game that had all sorts of plushies hanging from the gazebo “why don’t we go on some of the rides first” Taeyong suggested motioning to the teacup ride.

“It’s rather quiet” Doyoung murmured glancing around at the fairly quiet fair “Jeno doesn’t like crowds so we usually come really early in the morning” Taeyong informed leading Haechan towards the teacup ride “ahh, I didn’t know that” the younger man replied settling down on the bench near the teacup ride standing Jeno on his lap, “have fun” Doyoung shouted as Taeyong and Haechan continued walking to the teacup ride softly cooing as Jeno bounced on his lap babbling to the man “are you talking to me?” Doyoung asked carefully tickling the toddler making Jeno erupt into giggles squirming in the man’s hold.

“Shall we go play on the park?” Doyoung questioned when the toddler gurgled pointing at the small play park happily squealing when Doyoung walked over to the playground “you want to go on the slide?” the man inquired placing Jeno at the top of the slide gently pushing the boy down catching him once he reached the bottom more giggles coming from the boy jumping in Doyoungs grip making the man chuckle repeating the action, “bunny” Haechan cheered bouncing over to the adult pouting when Taeyong pulled him back a few times “off” the toddler demanded stomping his foot tugging at the leash secured around his chest “sorry Channie but you know what happened last time” Taeyong reminded shuddering at the thought of loosing Haechan again due to the boy being distracted.

Haechans bottom lip quivered looking up at his appa through teary eyes “why don’t we go on the Ferris wheel Haechan?” Doyoung butted in sensing the toddler was about to have a meltdown “w’eel” Haechan sniffled turning to look at Doyoung holding his arms out for the man “that’s a good idea” Taeyong mumbled taking Jeno from Doyoungs arms while the younger man lifted Haechan into his, “do you want to go on the Ferris wheel Jen?” Taeyong asked bouncing the boy who was playing with his pacifier clip nodding as a reply to the man’s question “let’s go then” Doyoung urged wiping away a few tears that had gathered in the corners of Haechans eyes softly cooing at the toddler.

The group eventually progressed onto the games under gazebos Taeyong complainingunder his breath about the price of the games “appa Channie wan’” Haechan whined pointing at the plush bunny that was hung from a plastic clip by its ear “what’s the magic word?” Taeyong asked reluctantly pulling his wallet out of his pocket “p’ease” the toddler in his arms beamed, “we’ll have a go too, right Jenjen?” Doyoung chuckled handing his money to the worker helping Jeno hold the plastic fishing rod carefully lowering the rod smiling when they managed to hook a duck “well done Jen” Doyoung praised tickling the toddler who excitedly squealed pointing at the plush chick when Doyoung asked him what prize he wanted.

“Bunny ‘ook bunny” Haechan giggled waving the pink plush bunny at Doyoung while Jeno protectively hugged his plush to his chest babbling to toy “what’re you going to name it Channie?” Taeyong asked quietly thanking the worker before leading Doyoung to one of the benches “jus’ bunny” Haechan replied placing a soft kiss on the plush’s head making Taeyong wince at the thought of how many germs were on the toy, “we should get going after all we do have plans” Taeyong murmured glancing at Doyoung “w’ere appa go?” Haechan curiously asked looking up at the man with wide eyes “remember appa told you he was going out tonight, you’re staying with uncle yuyu and uncle chengie” Taeyong replied beginning the walk to the car “Channie an’ Jen come” the toddler insisted.

“Remember appa told you and Jen last night he was going out” Taeyong reminded gently bouncing the toddler in his arms while Doyoung remained silent instead softly shushing Jeno who whimpered “stay wiv’ bunny?” Haechan questioned glancing at Doyoung, “bunny’s coming with appa” Taeyong informed anxiously biting his bottom lip as tears filled Haechans eyes “‘pa l-le’ve” Jeno whispered surprising both adults and making Haechan burst into tears harsh sobs leaving the toddlers mouth “no, no, gosh no appa will be back and so will bunny” Doyoung quickly reassured cuddling the boy to his chest.

Taeyong gently bounced Haechan whispering sweet nothings to the toddler as Haechan continued to sob shaking in the man’s arms “pass him here please” Taeyong softly requested kissing the twins head slowly moving from side to side moving their heads slightly so Doyoung could give them their pacifiers taking the car keys from Taeyong and opening the car so they could settle the two toddlers, “go to bunny” Taeyong whispered to Haechan handing the boy to Doyoung once Haechan nodded immediately clutching onto the man once he was handed over letting Doyoung strap him in “good boy” Doyoung cooed rubbing the toddlers tummy while Taeyong struggled to settle Jeno down the boy refusing to let go of him.

“I can drive” Doyoung suggested sending the older man a reassuring smile when Taeyong hesitated “are you sure?” Taeyong asked eyes scanning Doyoungs face anxiously biting his bottom lip “of course, you sit back here with them” the younger man insisted petting Haechan on the head one last time before climbing into the drivers seat, “appa’s here, appa’s right here” Taeyong soothed softly shushing Jeno popping the boys pacifier back in his mouth this time attaching a pacifier clip carefully shuffling into the middle seat offering his hands to the two toddlers who both wrapped their fingers around Taeyongs calmed by the man’s presence.

“It’s alright if you can’t make tonight” Doyoung quietly commented a couple minutes into their drive Taeyong humming a lullaby to soothe the twins “no I definitely want to, it’s just…” the older started unsure of how to explain it “complicated” Doyoung finished glancing at Taeyong through the rear-view mirror, Taeyong nodded “would you be willing to compromise?” he asked meeting the younger man’s eyes in the mirror “depends” Doyoung replied a teasing grin present on his face “have dinner at my place, I’ll get Yuta and Sicheng to look after the twins” Taeyong suggested secretly crossing his fingers that Haechan was still tightly holding onto.

Doyoung hummed in agreement smiling when he heard tiny snores coming from Haechan “so cute” Taeyong murmured petting the toddlers hair “how long have they had separation anxiety for?” Doyoung asked, “probably since they were around one, I remember I went away for a week for work and when I came back they clung to me all the time, ever since I can’t really go anywhere far because they completely freak out” the older man explained placing a blanket over Jeno when the boy shivered.

“They’re getting better though” he added blinking away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes “I’m glad” Doyoung replied returning his full attention to the road “thank you for still coming to dinner even though it’s not in a restaurant” Taeyong shyly mumbled fiddling with a lose pics of string of his trousers “it’s alright, restaurants are overrated anyway” Doyoung grinned causing Taeyong to chuckle in agreement, “you get Jeno and I’ll get Haechan” Doyoung instructed once they had arrived at their apartment block quietly unbuckling the half asleep toddler carefully lifting him softly cooing when Haechan whined “I know, you must be so sleepy hmm” the man whispered balancing Haechan on one arm grabbing the diaper bag before gently shutting the car door.

Taeyongs apartment warm like always something Doyoung had learned to appreciate and love about the apartment that even though he would admit it was starting to feel like a second home even more than his aunts house but that was to be expected she wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the world but she still provided for Doyoung during his teenage years and for that he was thankful for her even if he hasn’t seen her in a long time, “I’ll get them settled and you go get ready for your date” Taeyong teased ushering the younger man out the door once Doyoung has set Jeno and the diaper bag down reluctantly returning to his apartment “calm down Doyoung” he muttered to himself walking to his bedroom where an outfit the Taeil, Johnny and Kun had chosen was lay out on the bed “you got this” Doyoung huffed stepping into the shower letting the warm water wash away his anxieties.

***

At exactly 15 minutes past 6 Doyoung gently knocked on Taeyongs door the familiar place soothing his nerves “we meet again” Yuta greeted opening the door so Doyoung could enter “nice to see you again” the younger man replied offering what he hoped was a friendly smile, “bunny” Haechan giggled wrapping his arms around Doyoungs legs “Channie no” Jungwoo whined pulling the toddler away from Doyoung “hello to you too Jungwoo” Doyoung chuckled crouching down so he was level with Haechan wrapping his arms around the toddler.

“Channie no” Jungwoo repeated pouting at the younger boy “Woo behave yourself” a deep voice spoke up from the sofa making Doyoung look up smiling when he saw a small baby perched on a man’s lap happily babbling away to Jeno who was sat next to the man and baby “but bàba” Jungwoo protested whipping out his puppy eyes and staring at the man sat on the sofa who sternly looked at the child silencing Jungwoo, “this is my husband Sicheng but most people call him Winwin” Yuta introduced joining Winwin on the sofa Doyoung soon following lifting Jeno into his arms when the toddler made grabby hands “nice to meet you” Winwin shyly smiled “nice to meet you too, I’m Doyoung” he repeated a faint red hue decorating his cheeks.

“Bunny” Haechan giggled climbing onto the sofa with help from Jungwoo grabbing hold of Doyoungs shirt to steady himself cheekily smiling at the man “ahh so you’re the bunny we’ve been hearing all about” Yuta grinned causing more blush to appear on Doyoungs face “yes that’s me, who’s this cutie?” he asked motioning to the baby rapidly shaking a foam block eventually sticking it in his mouth chewing on the corner, “that’s Sungie, my baby” Jaemin announced toddling out of the bathroom a sheep plush dragging behind him “rig’t papa” he added climbing into Yuta lap “of course nana” the Japanese male agreed fondly ruffling the toddlers hair “your baby’s really cute” Doyoung complimented smiling at Jaemin who beamed.

“Anyway Taeyongs waiting for you” Winwin reminded taking Jeno from Doyoungs hands once the man held him out petting Haechans hair taking a deep breath before knocking on the kitchen door entering when Taeyong yelled come in “hello there” Taeyong grinned pouting when Doyoung started giggling, “really?” the younger man questioned bursting into more laugher when Taeyong started gently hitting him “I tried my best” Taeyong complained his voice whiny “alright I’m sorry” Doyoung once again giggled as the older man poked his sides only stopping once Doyoung apologised “wow you really outdid yourself” the younger man commented.

Two plastics candles were placed on the table along with a few scattered rose petals “well I tried, the candles are only plastic but in my defence Jeno or Haechan would probably burn down the entire apartment block if they were real candles” Taeyong rambled fiddling with his shirt buttons “it’s perfect, thank you” Doyoung reassured sitting down in his usual seat, “really?” Taeyong asked walking over to the counter where the two bowls of food were “of course, no ones ever done anything like this for me” the younger honestly replied mouth watering when Taeyong set down the bowls of dak-galbi “well I’m honoured to be the first” the older cheered sitting across from Doyoung.

“I thought I’d make a classic” Taeyong informed smiling as Doyoungs face brightened up once he took a bite “it’s just like I remembered” the younger hummed in happiness “so hows the bakery?” Taeyong asked tucking into his own dark-galbi “pretty good, Taeil got a new recipe from his grandparents for dorayaki and it’s become very popular” Doyoung replied, “I’ll have to pick some up then, how long have you been working at the bakery?” the older man inquired “umm pretty long, me and Taeil originally began by baking treats for charity and then we eventually grew into the business we are today with help from Johnny and Kun of course” Doyoung explained taking a gulp of water once he had finished.

“Wow, I didn’t know you went that far back” Taeyong smiled “what about you?, where do you work?” Doyoung asked smiling when he heard muffled giggles coming from the living “ahh I’m a part time manager for a modelling agency” the other replied placing his and Doyoungs plates in the sink once they were both finished eating, “huh, I didn’t know you worked at somewhere as fancy as a modelling agency” Doyoung teased wincing when Taeyong poked his sides again before placing down a plate of yakgwa “it’s not fancy” Taeyong scoffed sitting back down in his seat nibbling on the yakgwa.

“Honestly I didn’t want to make dessert but Yuta eventually convinced me” Taeyong admitted letting out a small chuckle once he had finished speaking “nonsense it’s lovely, I haven’t had so many Korean dishes in a while now” the younger man beamed taking a big bite of the treat in front of him, “maybe but nothing can compare to yours” Taeyong absentmindedly giggled making eye contact with the man across from him “t-thank you” Doyoung whispered a soft red hue coating his cheeks jumping when a quiet knock came from the door followed by Yuta popping his head around said door.

“Just came to let you know, we’ve settled Jeno and Haechan to sleep and we’re going back home now” Yuta informed quietly giggling at Taeyongs and Doyoungs startled expressions staring wide eyed at the Japanese male “okay, thank you for tonight” Taeyong finally replied wiping the remaining crumbs off of his hand and walking to Yuta, “I’ll be back in a minute, okay?” he excused himself only leaving once Doyoung nodded the younger sneaking over to the sink waving a quick goodbye to Yuta who chuckled at the man’s actions following Taeyong out the door being met with a whining Jungwoo attempting to escape his uncles clutches making grabby hands at Yuta snuggling into the man once Yuta picked him up.

“I knew it” Taeyong gasped once he returned to the kitchen tickling Doyoungs sides making the younger man burst into a fit of laughter wriggling away from Taeyongs deadly fingers “I’m not sorry” Doyoung giggled more laughter spilling out of his lips making Taeyong smile at the sound eventually wrapping his arms around Doyoungs waist resting his head on the younger man who continued to wash the dishes, “let’s go watch films” Taeyong suggested gently grabbing Doyoungs hand tugging the younger to the living room after Doyoung had finished washing the dishes “a classic” Taeyong quietly squealed upon realising Beauty and the Beast was on the tv playfully glaring at Doyoung when the younger man snorted.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like Beauty and the Beast” the older man huffed covering the both of them with a fleece blanket resting on the back of the sofa “please, Beauty and the beast is so corny” Doyoung insisted giggling at Taeyongs pout eventually repeatedly slapping the younger man’s arm “it’s a beautiful classic” Taeyong protested poking Doyoung until the younger reluctantly nodded his head, “a-appa, bunny” Haechans small voice called waddling into the living room standing in front of the two adults “how did you get out baby?” Taeyong asked watching Haechan climb onto Doyoung lap snuggling into the man “did uncle yuyu leave the bed guard down again?” Taeyong questioned sighing when Haechan simply giggled.

“Silly uncle” Doyoung sniggered cuddling the toddler to his chest “do you want to stay here for a bit?” he added as Haechan clung onto him eyes fluttering shut “stay” the boy sleepily whined burrowing himself under the blanket lulled into sleep by Doyoungs heart beat and soft breathing, “so cheeky” Taeyong murmured smiling when Doyoung rested his head on the older man’s shoulder cuddling closer to the other “but you love him” Doyoung quietly chuckled struggling to keep his eyes open linking his hand with Taeyongs “mm, sweet dreams” the older man whispered once both Doyoung and Haechan had fallen asleep curling up to Taeyong the man wrapping his arm around Doyoung leaning his head against the younger man’s another smile gracing his features as Haechans tiny snores filled the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you liked this update!!  
> Also hope everyone’s doing okay and are staying safe!!  
> Buh-bye~ for now  
> P.s. thank you for all the support on my works it means the world to me 🥰  
> (^o^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Doyoung take the twins on a small trip plus Christmas happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> So admittedly this is quite a short chapter but bear with me because next chapter I have a surprise which I hope you’ll all like!!  
> WayV’s music video was released two days ago and needless to say I’m in love also my albums are on the way.  
> I’m also currently writing another fic similar to this one so look forward to that!!  
> Anyway hope you like it!!

Doyoung stared out at the frozen lake taking a shaky breath his toes and fingers beginning to feel numb from the cold a few tears rolling down his cheeks silently falling to the ground “Doyoungie?” Taeyongs gentle voice called joining the younger man on the small bridge scanning Doyoungs side profile frowning when he noticed the tears collected in the man’s eyes, “was I too late?” he inquired slipping his gloved hand into Doyoungs attempting to warm it up “no, no it’s just-I” Doyoung struggled a fresh wave a tears rolling down his face “take your time” Taeyong urged squeezing Doyoungs hand when the man took another shaky breath closing his eyes before talking.

“You remember Myung-Dae?” he began Taeyong nodding in confirmation having found out about Myung-Dae a couple of weeks after they had officially started dating needless to say Taeyong hated Myung-Dae with a burning passion “we-um we broke up around Christmas time” Doyoung explained “just ever since Myung-Dae I’ve spent Christmas alone wallowing in self pity” the younger confessed, “I’m sorry” Taeyong apologised clenching his free hand anger boiling in his veins as he thought of how lonely Doyoung must have been “don’t apologise, you’re the one who gave me hope again made me feel like I was worth something” Doyoung chuckled turning to face the slightly shorter man embracing him “still, I-I wish I could have been there for you” Taeyong sighed crushing Doyoung against him.

“It’s fine yongie, I needed that time to realise I was too trusting” the younger admitted sighing into Taeyongs shoulder “the boy’s and I would be honoured to have you over for Christmas” Taeyong shyly murmured “really?” Doyoung questioned pulling away from the hug eyes scanning Taeyongs face “of course, we all love having you over” the older smiled a light blush covering his cheeks “I’d be delighted” Doyoung replied, “let’s get going then, Haechan was begging the whole morning to see you” Taeyong let out a cheery laugh slipping his hand back into Doyoungs leading the other man to their usual route “not my fault someone took so long in a meeting” the younger man teased shivering when Taeyong threw some snow on his neck small giggles escaping his mouth at Doyoungs grumpy expression the man muttering as he wiped away the snow while Taeyong continued to drag him to their apartments.

“We’re home” Taeyong announced surprised when he saw Sicheng in the kitchen alone typing on his laptop “welcome back” Sicheng greeted glancing up from his laptop “where is everyone?” Doyoung questioned walking closer to the younger man jumping when Jisung suddenly popped up making grabby hands at Taeyong happily cooing at him “last time I checked they were in your room” Sicheng replied watching the trio leave, “appa, bunny” Haechan excitedly squealed settling in Doyoungs arms once the man lifted him Taeyong passing Jisung to Yuta and picking Jeno up “were we too late?” the older asked bouncing the toddler in his arms “blame appa” Doyoung mumbled dropping a kiss on Haechans head an act that recently both toddlers had insisted he do with Haechan vocalising it while Jeno just gently tapped the top of his head looking up at Doyoung with puppy eyes.

“What took you so long?” Yuta inquired slipping his hands under Jisungs arms helping the baby jump on the bed “meeting took longer than expected” Taeyong replied smiling at Jungwoo who was half asleep whining at his papa clinging onto the man “ahh, well that’s our cue to leave” Yuta huffed balancing Jisung and Jungwoo on his hips while Taeyong passed Jeno to Doyoung before picking Jaemin up following Yuta to the kitchen, “did you have a nice time with uncle yuyu?” Doyoung asked travelling to the twins room “col’ur” Haechan cheered waddling over to his bed and grabbing calico once Doyoung set him down “I wish I was here then” the man grinned laying Jeno down on the changing mat quickly dressing the boy in his pyjamas then repeating the action with Haechan “have you eaten yet?” Doyoung questioned folding the two boy’s clothes up placing them in the wardrobe.

“Channie eat bu’ n’t Jen” Haechan replied following Doyoung to the living room climbing onto the sofa with help from the man cheering when Doyoung turned on the tv “alright thank you Channie, I’ll go make some porridge” the man informed walking to the kitchen beginning to prepare the porridge “ah, you’re making porridge” Taeyong hummed in content at the familiar scent, “someone wasn’t feeling very hungry today” Doyoung explained gently tickling the toddler on his hip “have they left yet?” he added sighing in disappointment when Taeyong nodded “don’t worry I said thank you for the both of us” the older reassured wrapping his arms around Doyoung leaning his head on the man’s shoulder placing a kiss on Jenos cheek making the boy quietly giggle gently holding onto a piece of Taeyongs blue hair.

“Appa” Haechan whined toddling into the kitchen pouting up at the two adults “what’s wrong baby?” Taeyong questioned lifting the boy into his arms bouncing Haechan in an attempt to cheer the toddler up “Channie ‘lone” Haechan mumbled snuggling into the man “oh that was mean of us” Doyoung cooed rubbing Haechans cheek smiling when the boy held onto his finger, “all done” the younger man announced pouring the porridge into two separate bowls adding a bit more to Jenos considering the boy hadn’t eaten dinner “bedtime after this” Taeyong informed getting a whine in return from both toddlers “Channie wan’ s’ay with appa an’ bunny” Haechan complained Jeno nodding his head in agreement using his puppy eyes on Doyoung.

“Bunny and appa are coming tomorrow remember” Doyoung replied sitting down on the sofa Jeno in lap setting the bowl of porridge to the side to let it cool “for the” Taeyong began “cis’mas p’ay” Haechan finished struggling with the word Christmas making both adults chuckle at his attempt “that’s right” Taeyong cheered handing Haechan the plastic spoon balancing the bowl on his lap, “are you excited Jen?” Doyoung asked smiling as the toddler nodded accepting the honey tinted porridge “of course, our babies are going to be the cutest lambs” Taeyong exclaimed the use of ‘our’ not slipping past Doyoung but the man decided not to comment on it used to being included in their family by now although Doyoung would happily admit that the trio were starting to feel like his own family.

“Of course who could be cuter” Doyoung agreed patiently feeding Jeno gently rubbing the boy’s tummy “and there’s ever better news” the older man cheered placing the bowl of porridge to the side once Haechan was done helping the toddler stand up “w’at?” Haechan excitedly yelled Jeno curiously looking at his appa pushing his bowl away, “bunny’s joining us for Christmas” Taeyong answered chuckling when Haechan happily squealed while Jeno made tiny excited noises clapping his hands “which means you better be good if you want Santa to come” Doyoung reminded “Channie an’ Jen good” Haechan pouted climbing off of Taeyongs lap gently shaking Doyoungs shoulder “of course you are” the man reassured pulling Haechan close to his body.

“Right bedtime babies” Taeyong urged picking up both bowls leaving to go make the two toddlers bottles “nu’” Haechan protested once again pouting at Doyoung who lifted him up balancing the twins on his hips before beginning the walk to the two toddlers rooms “the sooner you sleep the sooner bunny and appa will come see you at the play” Doyoung explained placing Haechan in his bed repeating the action with Jeno, “bunny com’ mo’ning?” Haechan questioned standing up in his bed using the bed guard to steady himself “bunny’s got work but I’ll come in the afternoon and then we’ll all go for a meal” Doyoung replied tucking Jeno in double checking rexie was secure then moving to Haechan petting the toddlers head “‘cited” the boy cheered bouncing up and down “you’re excited” Doyoung voiced urging the toddler to lie down taking the bottle from Taeyongs outstretched hand.

“Sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow” Doyoung smiled kissing both toddlers head leaving Taeyong to have his private time with Jeno and Haechan making sure to grab the baby monitor moving to the living room “all done?” he questioned once Taeyong entered the living settling next to the younger man “all done, they’re both fast asleep” Taeyong confirmed switching the tv to a random film, “you look tired” the other man noted pulling Taeyong closer to him gently massaging the older man’s hand “the meeting dragged on” Taeyong huffed resting his head on Doyoungs shoulder “at least you get a break soon” the younger reminded Taeyong humming in agreement eyes flicking to the film covering himself and Doyoung “I love you” the older murmured squeezing the other man’s hand “I love you too” Doyoung replied a happy smile resting on his face.

***

“I’m a little nervous” Doyoung admitted swinging his and Taeyongs linked hand a small shiver running up his spine “don’t be, the staff have practically fallen in love with you now” Taeyong snorted ringing the daycares doorbell smiling when Yuki opened the door ushering the two men in quickly shutting the door to keep the cold out “afternoon Yuki” Doyoung greeted following the worker to the lunch hall where the play scene was set up “hello Doyoung, Taeyong” Yuki responded before returning to reception, “there they are” Taeyong whispered pointing at Jeno and Haechan who were huddled together with the other children Haechan excitedly waved at the pair encouraging Jeno to the same “ah they’re so cute” the younger man cooed settling next to Sicheng exchanging a greeting with him and Yuta “nana insisted on being a bunny” the older of the couple chuckled motioning to mentioned child the boy showing off his costume to Jeno “he still looks adorable” Doyoung mumbled turning silent when the music began.

“Bunny” Haechan happily yelled running into Doyoungs arms squealing as the man lifted him up “great job baby” Doyoung praised nickname slipping out smiling when he noticed Jeno crawling towards them Jaemin walking by the side of him monitoring the boy making sure he didn’t fall “such a cute lamb” Taeyong cooed picking the boy up once Jeno sat by his feet making grabby hands at the adult, “Channie did g’od?” Haechan asked “Channie and Jen did amazing” Doyoung praised rubbing his nose against the toddlers making Haechan giggle at the black face paint smudge on Doyoungs face from his nose “shall we get ready for lunch then?” Taeyong urged picking up the twins bags from the cupboards leading Doyoung to the car.

“Tell me you got pictures” the younger man pleaded laying Haechan in his car seat struggling to fit in the back of the car as he closed the door Taeyong copying the action “of course” Taeyong grinned making a quick job of changing Jeno when the toddler began to sniffle strapping the boy in before climbing into the drivers seat smiling at an unimpressed Doyoung who had walked out of the car into the passenger seat, “ready to go?” Taeyong questioned getting two excited yells from the twins and a hum of confirmation from Doyoung “ah look what Sicheng sent me” the younger man murmured flashing his phone to Taeyong who cooed over the pictures of Jeno and Haechan “our cute babies” Taeyong cooed glancing at the two toddlers quietly babbling to each other “I’m saving that” Doyoung mumbled also sending it to Taeyong.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” the waiter greeted smiling at the small group “reservation for Lee” Taeyong replied showing his ID to the man who once again smiled leading the group to one of the tables “can we also get two highchairs please?” the older requested sitting in one of the chairs placing Haechan in the high chair when two waiters dragged them over, “did you bring extras for Jeno?” Doyoung inquired once they had ordered buckling the toddler into the wooden high chair “of course, we can offer him some of our food too though” Taeyong replied placing the two sippie cups of juice on the boy’s highchairs “when do they finish again?” the younger murmured remembering to write it down “this Friday so in three days” Taeyong replied setting out a few plastic toys handing them to the toddlers “this year has flew by” Doyoung commented Taeyong humming in agreement.

“They’re already five next year” Taeyong added playing with Jenos hair “you’re worried” the other man noted eyes scanning Taeyongs face “I guess it’s just, what’ll happen when it’s time for them to graduate daycare and move into primary school and then I don’t even want to think what it’ll be like in high school” Taeyong rambled taking a deep breath once he finished “Yongie you shouldn’t worry about things like that right now, there are plenty of brilliant schools that are made specifically for disabled children and I’m positive Jeno and Haechan will exceed in school” Doyoung reassured grabbing the older man’s hand, Taeyong sighed glancing up at the younger anxiously gnawing on him lip “I know but I just worry about them” he whispered subconsciously curling in on himself “that’s understandable you’re a parent Yong” Doyoung reasoned rubbing small circles on Taeyongs hand smiling when Jeno and Haechan reached out for the man “ohh I know, go cheer appa up” the younger of the couple cooed lifting Jeno up passing him to Taeyong who was already cuddling Haechan to his chest.

“Thank you babies” Taeyong whispered smiling at Doyoung squeezing the younger man’s hand “n-nu’” Jeno whimpered surprising the pair when Doyoung attempted to lower the toddler back into the high chair “what’s wrong baby?” Doyoung questioned cradling Jeno to his chest exchanging a concerned look with the other man “is it too hard Jen?” Taeyong asked gently shushing Haechan as the toddler whined worriedly staring at his twin, “it’s alright you can sit on bunny’s lap” Doyoung soothed once Jeno nodded snuggling into the man a few tears rolling down his cheeks “wow here it comes” Taeyong quietly cheered watching the waiter placing three plates down one of the being smaller and made of plastic “thank you” Doyoung murmured gently bouncing Jeno taking the toddlers plate from Taeyong that the man had brought with him from home.

“Right, what looks yummy today Jen?” Doyoung questioned helping the toddler stand up in his lap showing him the two adults plates “remember to take the batter off” Taeyong reminded pleasantly surprised when he saw the younger already removing the batter off of his fish placing it on Jenos plate along with a tiny piece of burger bun and two chips, “I remember” Doyoung grinned offering some of the fish to Jeno eating his own meal at the same time “I’m surprised” Taeyong chuckled wiping a bit of pasta sauce smeared around Haechans mouth the boy happily chewing on his spaghetti “of course I remembered, how could I not?” the younger playfully scoffed handing Jeno a chip once he noticed the toddler pointing at it.

“Such a good eater” Doyoung complimented cleaning Jenos face with a baby wipe cooing over the toddler as Jeno held onto the wipe waving it up and down “Channie good tu’” Haechan exclaimed wiggling in his highchair “of course” Doyoung reassured petting the boys head as Taeyong called the waiter over quickly paying for the meal before the younger of the couple could protest, “you sneaky thing” Doyoung gasped glaring at the older man who was sniggering away to himself lifting Haechan out of the highchair speed-walking away from Doyoung who huffed following Taeyong rushing to the car so Jeno wouldn’t get too cold “I baked some special cookies” the younger informed climbing into the passengers seat once he had strapped Jeno in passing the toddler his pacifier.

“Did you?” Taeyong replied chuckling when Haechan started excitedly shouting Doyoungs cookies being his favourite “yeah they’re still the same cookie just special shapes” Doyoung replied grabbing Haechans yellow baby blanket passing it to the toddler as Haechan whined snuggling into his blanket once the man passed to him popping his pacifier in his mouth, “do you finish work on Friday as well?” Taeyong asked gently tapping his finger against the steering wheel “I’m supposed to but Taeil said he wants me to finish Wednesday instead so I can detox myself after such a stressful year” Doyoung replied flicking through a cook book of Chinese recipes Sicheng had gifted him “that’s good then” the older replied hesitating before he spoke again.

“Go ahead” Doyoung mumbled once he noticed the others hesitance “I was thinking maybe we can all go away for a couple of days, before Christmas of course” Taeyong explained nervously glancing at Doyoung “sounds good, where were you thinking?” the younger inquired setting his book aside “I have a friend that let’s me and the boys stay at her cottage in the countryside every Christmas” the older informed turning into the apartment block carpark, “it sounds great just don’t kill me” Doyoung joked lifting Haechan out of his car seat gently shushing the sleepy boy when Haechan whined stuffing his face into the man’s neck tightly clutching his baby blanket “he’s flat out” Taeyong quietly chuckled grabbing the two toddlers bags showing a fast asleep Jeno to the younger man “Haechans almost gone” Doyoung murmured readjusting the toddler on his hip so Haechan would be more comfortable.

“I’m so tired” Taeyong groaned walking into the living after settling the twins down “tell me about it” Doyoung agreed stretching out on the sofa smiling as Taeyong switched on the Christmas tree something that they had decorated two weeks into December his own apartment having a mini version Haechan had insisted on putting up, “is it bad to order take away for dinner?” Taeyong questioned collapsing on the sofa next to the younger “I don’t think so” Doyoung shrugged laying down on the sofa Taeyong joining him putting on a film for background noise “I think the trip will be fun” Taeyong whispered snuggling closer to the younger man Doyoung humming in agreement playing with baby hairs on the back of Taeyongs head letting the sound of his boyfriends soft breathing lull him to sleep.

***

The weather was atrocious in detailed words and Doyoung was glad they had wrapped the twins up both boys still peacefully sleeping as the two adults packed the remaining luggage into the car boot the rain quickly soaking them “so cold” Taeyong shivered rubbing his gloved hands together ushering Doyoung into the car dashing to his apartment double checking it was locked before returning to the car, “I can drive halfway through if you want” Doyoung offered noticing the older yawning a yawn also leaving his lips “no, no it’s alright I’ll manage” Taeyong reassured glancing at the twins through the rear-view mirror starting up the car and sighing at the thought of the two hour journey “countryside here we come” Doyoung murmured leaning back on the head rest rubbing Taeyongs hand that was resting on the gear stick.

The car journey was surprisingly short Jeno and Haechan waking up about an hour and a half into it the older of the toddlers bursting into tears confused by his surroundings quickly being distracted by Doyoungs fingers not letting them go until they arrived at the cottage while Haechan quietly watched cartoons that Taeyong played off of his phone trusting the toddler with the device, “careful Channie” Taeyong yelled as the toddler ran towards the cottage the others soon following Jeno walking with help from Doyoung “is it fun?” the man asked getting a giggle as a reply the boy speeding up a little “you’re so fast” Taeyong praised lifting Haechan into his arms tickling the boy “appa p’ay, appa p’ay” Haechan chanted wriggling in the man’s arms excitedly bouncing as Taeyong opened the door welcoming everyone in.

“This is homely” Doyoung commented eyes scanning the unfamiliar room the soft scent of freshly baked bread invading his nostrils reminding the man of Taeils usual scent the older constantly baking and cooking anytime he could “I’ve known Ms Jones for years” Taeyong murmured leading the group to the kitchen where four ice buns were neatly placed on a plate “bun bun” Haechan squealed reaching out for the treat, “breakfast first baby” Taeyong reminded making Haechan pout wriggling in his appas arms clutching Doyoungs leg as soon as Taeyong placed him down “Bunny” the toddler whined bouncing on the spot “ah, ah Channie listen to appa” Doyoung chided gently petting the boys head as Haechan continued to pout eventually toddling off further into the house.

“Shall we go see your room Jen?” Taeyong suggested lifting the toddler up smiling when Jeno placed a kiss on his cheek “do they have their own room?” Doyoung questioned following the older man “yeah just next door to ours” Taeyong replied surprising Doyoung who froze for a second quickly catching up with the pair “o-ours” Doyoung stuttered, “yes ours, you can have the bed alone and I’ll sleep on the sofa if it makes you feel more comfortable” Taeyong reassured noticing the panic in the other man’s tone “n-no it’s okay” the younger man replied fanning his hands around his face to get rid of the blush coating his cheeks “perfect” the older smiled opening one of the doors revealing a small room with pastel yellow walls two single beds pressed against each wall bed guards already attached.

“I see you found your bed” Taeyong chuckled as he watched Haechan bouncing on the bed stumbling slightly and eventually tumbling down loud shrieks of joy escaping the toddlers mouth making Jeno cover his ears staring at Doyoung with puppy eyes “alright baby, it’s just a little too early for noises like that hmm” Doyoung sympathetically cooed gently taking Jeno from Taeyongs arms softly bouncing the boy while walking out the room leaving Taeyong to play with Haechan, “how about we go make breakfast” the man suggested gently humming as he moved to the kitchen in awe at the beautiful layout of the room soft tones of blue complimenting it “what shall we make?” Doyoung questioned surprised when he found ingredients in the cupboards “e-cg” Jeno struggled shyly looking at the man who had a proud smile on his face.

“Oh you’re getting so good at that now” Doyoung praised placing a soft kiss on the toddlers forehead when Jeno flashed his puppy eyes happily kicking his leg once Doyoung did the action grabbing the box of eggs out of the cupboard walking over to the oven remembering to get a pan setting Jeno and the eggs on the counter before filling the pan with water then placing it back on the hob, “none of that icky fried stuff” Doyoung commented smiling as Jeno nodded his head in agreement watching Doyoung place the eggs in the bubbling water letting the man move him away from the hob making sure the toddler was secure keeping an eye on the eggs “are you excited for Christmas?” he asked playing with Jenos hair hand moving when the toddler nodded his head playing with the buttons on Doyoung cardigan.

“Ah you’re making eggs” Taeyong spoke up surprising the pair in the kitchen turning to look at Taeyong and Haechan who had just entered “Jenos choice” Doyoung beamed gently grabbing Jenos hands waving them “ohh, did someone use their big boy words?” Taeyong questioned joining the duo near the oven “he did, didn’t you Jen?” Doyoung confirmed, “well done baby” the older praised dropping a kiss on the toddlers head “Jen” Haechan cheered reaching out for his twin softly patting Jenos head when Taeyong leaned closer “did Jeno do a good job Channie?” the younger man inquired taking the soft boiled eggs out of the pan placing them on one big plate “I’ll get them settled at the table” Taeyong mumbled walking to the separate dining room setting the two boys in their separate high chairs that Ms Jones had set up for them.

“Careful it’s hot” Doyoung warned placing down two plastic plates on the twins high chair trays before returning to the kitchen grabbing the last two plates sitting next to Taeyong passing the older man his plate “thank you” Taeyong smiled helping Jeno dip a few pieces of toast into his egg “do your best” he urged petting the toddlers head chuckling at the mess Haechan had already made, “oh I forgot to ask if he likes toast” Doyoung murmured disappointedly sighing at himself apologetically glancing at Jeno who was sucking on a piece of toast “it’s alright, he’s had it a few times before and he’s alright with it” Taeyong reassured tucking into his breakfast “I’ll make a note for next time” Doyoung mumbled watching Jeno hesitantly chew the rest of the toast eventually spitting it out dipping his fingers in the egg that was resting on the plastic egg cup “too crunchy?” Taeyong questioned getting a small nod as a reply from Jeno.

***

Once Taeyong and Doyoung had finished unpacking while the twins played in the living room they decided to go for a walk in the small forest near the cottage “oh it’s cold” Taeyong groaned pulling Haechans hood up tightly gripping the handle of the boy’s backpack leash sighing as the toddler sped off “colder than the city” Doyoung added holding his hand out to Jeno who had decided to walk today, “that’s it Jen” Taeyong cheered Doyoung walking at a much slower pace than usual supporting the toddler “Jen wa’k” Haechan excitedly yelled bouncing alongside his twin “you’re so energetic today Channie” Doyoung noted chuckling as the toddler picked up a handful of snow tossing it up in the making Jeno sneeze a few pieces landing on his face “careful baby” the older man reminded gently tugging Haechan closer to him.

“S’rry appa” Haechan mumbled wrapping his fingers around Taeyong waddling after the man “it’s alright” Taeyong reassured rubbing his thumb over Haechans hand “you did such a good job” Doyoung praised lifting the toddler into his arms when Jeno made grabby hands snuggling into Doyoung once he was lifted “he’s improving a lot” the older man agreed “is the training helping?” Doyoung questioned readjusting Jeno so the toddler would be warmer, “seems to be, he’s a lot more vocal” Taeyong replied picking Haechan up as the boy whined legs already tired from walking “yeah I noticed that” the younger responded balancing Jeno on one arm linking his hand with Taeyong free one gently swinging it “it’s really nice apart from the temperature” Doyoung murmured “much nicer than the city” Taeyong nodded squeezing the other man’s hand placing a kiss on Haechans cheek shivering when snowflakes began to float down from the sky.

“In we get” Taeyong urged helping Jeno and Haechan with their wellies while Doyoung removed their coats ushering the two toddlers further into the cottage hanging their own coats up before clapping the wellies together to get rid of the snow “I’ll go make some vegetable stew” Doyoung informed exchanging a quick kiss with the older when Taeyong teasingly puckered his lips a light hue covering his cheeks after Doyoung did it, “babies” Taeyong happily yelled making the younger chuckle as he walked to the kitchen grabbing a container of homemade stew he had brought from home out of the fridge pouring it into four bowls leaning against the counter as the stew went around in the microwave “‘ny” Jeno called crawling towards the man steadying himself by clinging onto Doyoungs arms when the man held them out for him crouching down so he was eye level with the toddler.

“Oh you’re going to be a trouble maker” Doyoung chuckled tickling the boy making Jeno giggle squirming away from Doyoung “‘ny” the toddler repeated looking gleeful at the new word he learnt “that’s right, what am I going to do my baby is growing up” the man playfully wailed smiling as Jeno burst into more giggles clinging onto Doyoung like a koala letting the man lift him watching Doyoung stir the soup, “oh thank god” Taeyong sighed once the pair walked into the dining room “you lost one” Doyoung teased sitting Jeno down in his highchair placing the tray on the table playing with Haechans hand when the toddler reached out for him “it’s like being with a two year old Haechan again” the older man groaned kissing the twins heads.

“Are you going to start running away from us Jen?” Doyoung cooed feeding a bit of stew to the toddler when Jeno held out his spoon “‘ny” Jeno replied smiling widely at the adult “I can believe he’s saying your name before mine” Taeyong complained his bottom lip jutting out making Doyoung chuckle “Channie say appa” Haechan exclaimed bouncing in his highchair “thank you baby” Taeyong smiled holding the boy’s hand, “easier to pronounce” the younger man suggested “favouritism” Taeyong playfully accused sitting Jeno on his lap as the toddler whined making grabby hands at the man “m’pa” Jeno huffed snuggling into Taeyong “that’s right” the man beamed standing the toddler up on his lap placing a soft kiss on Jenos nose a quiet giggle escaping the boy’s lips “Jen say Channie?” Haechan questioned “that might be a little hard right now baby but I’m sure Jen will be able to say it soon” Doyoung explained placing the toddler on his lap once Haechan finished his stew avoiding the wipe Doyoung held pouting when the man successfully cleaned his face.

“That’s nice” the younger man commented shaking his hands to get rid of the water from washing the dishes as he walked into the living room “it is but not when Haechan wants to touch the sparkly ghost” Taeyong replied placing the fire guard in front of the fireplace using his foot to stop Haechan coming closer to the fire “cheeky boy” Doyoung chuckled lifting the toddler up placing Haechan back down on the large carpet filled with toys where Jeno was sat quietly playing with his chick plush and rexie, “Haechan” Doyoung called watching the toddler stand up attempting to waddle closer to the fire letting out a squeak when Taeyong chased after him “come here monkey” Taeyong playfully demanded sweeping the boy into his arms laughing as Haechan squealed squirming in the man’s grip pouting at Taeyong “appa nu’” the toddler whined kicking his legs in protest.

“Bunny” Haechan pleaded reaching out for the adult who eventually rescued him from Taeyongs arms sitting on the sofa cradling Haechan to his chest “Is appa being a meanie?” he questioned smiling when Taeyong let out an offended hey “that’s just cruel, Jenjen help appa” Taeyong begged “m’pa” Jeno mumbled snuggling into the adult once Taeyong picked him up, “thank you baby” the man murmured joining Doyoung on the sofa a small wheeze escaping his lips as Haechan sat on his lap cuddling Jeno “luv’ appa” Haechan pouted butting his head against Taeyongs chest smiling once the man gently petted his head “I know, appa loves you too” Taeyong cooed wrapping his arms around both boys focusing his attention on the cartoons playing Jeno and Haechan happily watching the animated characters talk.

“Right let’s get ready for bed” Taeyong announced passing the twins to Doyoung leaving to the kitchen to make the two toddlers bottles “you’re very energetic Channie” Doyoung noted adjusting Jeno who was on the verge of passing out while Haechan bounced in the man’s arms squirming until he was put down in their temporary bedroom bouncing around the room as Doyoung changed Jeno, “oh baby why didn’t you tell bunny or appa you had an accident” the man sighed applying some cream to the red areas caused by irritation from the boy’s diaper “alright almost done” Doyoung soothed picking the toddler back up placing him on his bed tucking Jeno under the covers “Channie come get changed please” Doyoung requested beckoning the toddler over.

Haechan giggled climbing onto his bed hiding under the covers “Channie come on” Doyoung urged pulling the covers back lifting the reluctant toddler up “where’s all this energy coming from?” the man chuckled changing Haechan into his fleece Christmas pyjamas struggling as the boy wiggled away from Doyoungs hands bouncing in his bed once the man placed him back down, “uh oh someone’s a bit restless” Taeyong noted watching Doyoung struggle to settle the squirming toddler “just a little” the younger man replied taking one of the bottles from Taeyongs outstretched hand “do you want me to handle him?” he suggested tending to Jeno when Doyoung shook his head no picking Haechan up cradling the toddler in his arms offering Haechan his bottle the boy latching onto it.

“That’s it” Doyoung whispered slowly swaying side to side beginning to hum a lullaby smiling when Haechan went limp in his arms lazily suckling away on his bottle eyes beginning to shut “well done” Taeyong murmured resting his head on Doyoungs shoulder watching the younger man lay Haechan down tucking the toddler in “thank you” Doyoung mumbled placing a gentle kiss on Haechans forehead the repeating the action with Jeno, honestly Doyoung was nervous he had a 20 minute shower most of it being spent calming his anxieties of sharing a bed with Taeyong who would be the first he would share a bed with since Myung-Dae and the occasional moment where Johnny would join him to stop him from having nightmares “I can sleep on the sofa if you want Doyoungie” Taeyong softly suggested breaking the younger out of his thoughts blushing when he realised he had just been standing in the bathroom doorway.

“No, no it’s fine” Doyoung gulped taking a deep breath before joining the older in bed “hey” Taeyong softly chuckled slipping his hand into Doyoungs laying down in bed facing the younger “hi” Doyoung mumbled eyes flicking across Taeyongs face “don’t be nervous” the older smiled running his free hand through Doyoungs hair shuffling closer to other man, “I’m not” Doyoung lied breath hitching as Taeyong leaned closer slotting his lips against the younger man’s squeezing Doyoungs hand “that was random” the younger murmured allowing Taeyong to move closer cuddling the man “it was needed though” Taeyong replied a small laugh slipping past his lips breathing in Doyoungs familiar scent something he had learnt calms him the most “I love you” the younger whispered relaxing against the other man “I love you too” Taeyong replied placing a gently peck on Doyoungs cheek the warmth slowly lulling him to sleep.

***

The small holiday flew by and it wasn’t too long before Doyoung found himself standing on Taeyongs doorstep deciding to knock even though he had his own keys “merry Christmas Eve” he cheered when Taeyong opened the door “merry Christmas Eve to you too” the older chuckled helping Doyoung with the multiple presents stacked in the man’s arms, “‘ny” Jeno called catching Haechans attention both toddlers beckoning the adult over “hello Jen, Channie” Doyoung greeted handing the remaining presents to Taeyong who rushed off to hide them in his room “look what I brought” the man grinned showing the twins the cake tin full of plain biscuits in different shapes he had baked earlier “bickie” Haechan squealed waddling over to the adult curiously staring at the treats urging Jeno to join him.

“We’re going to decorate them” Doyoung explained pulling the bag full of piping tubes a variety a colours filling them “Channie make bickie?” Haechan questioned jumping on the spot when Doyoung nodded closing the lid of the cake tin walking to the kitchen placing both the tin and bag on the counter before returning to the two toddlers “I see you’ve shown them the activity for tomorrow” Taeyong smiled packing up a few of the toys scattered on the floor placing them in the toy box, “yeah I got all the special supplies” Doyoung replied joining Taeyong on the carpet letting Jeno crawl onto him sitting on the man’s stomach when Doyoung lay down “you both look so cute” Doyoung cooed playing with the plush antlers attached to Jenos reindeer onesie while Haechan wore a Santa suit onesie also sitting on Doyoungs stomach playing with the man’s glasses.

“That reminds me, they got this for you” Taeyong murmured grabbing a headband with rabbit ears on it a small Santa hat placed in between them “really?” Doyoung questioned glaring at Taeyong when the older let out an amused snort passing Doyoung the headband watching the younger adjust it on his head making the twins burst into giggles, “bunny” Haechan cheered shuffling further up Doyoung playing with the headband instead of his glasses “does bunny look funny?” Doyoung inquired offering his hand to Jeno who happily took it clutching the man’s fingers “did you get appa one?” he added bursting into a fit of laughter as Taeyong grumbled placing a similar looking headband on his head the bunny ears being cat ears instead “so festive” the younger chuckled tickling Haechan with his free hand.

“Alright let’s get ready for sleep so Santa can come” Taeyong excitedly gasped plucking the younger of the twins off of Doyoungs chest dropping kisses on Haechans cheeks making the boy happily squeal “are they sleeping in your bed tonight?” Doyoung asked following the older to the master bedroom “yep it’s a Christmas tradition” Taeyong replied placing Haechan on the bed passing the toddler one of the bottles filled with lukewarm hot chocolate he had made earlier, “oh I’m so tired” the younger man groaned joining everyone else in bed smiling when Jeno once again crawled onto his chest laying down and peacefully sucking away on his bottle rexie and his blanket clutched to his chest “be prepared to wake up early” Taeyong warned settling Haechan next to him “I figured” Doyoung huffed an amused smile playing on his lips shuffling closer to Haechan and Taeyong stroking Jenos cheek as the toddler popped his pacifier in quickly falling asleep.

True to what Taeyong said an excited Haechan soon woke them up gently hitting his hands against Taeyongs chest making the man groan “I’m up, I’m up” Taeyong yawned sleepily blinking at Haechan smoothing some of the toddlers hair down “what time is it?” he mumbled glancing at Doyoung and Jeno the pair peacefully sleeping before picking up his phone groaning when 4:57 was displayed on the screen, “how about we go back to sleep?” Taeyong suggested lifting the toddler and placing him on his chest attempting to settle the boy “nu’ appa cis’mas” Haechan exclaimed getting more excited when Doyoung let out a small groan eyes fluttering open turning to look at the pair when he felt two sets of eyes staring at him.

“What time is it?” Doyoung mumbled unknowingly repeating Taeyongs question “round about five in the morning” the older replied keeping his voice hushed so Jeno didn’t wake up sighing when Haechan sneakily pinched his twin causing Jeno to burst into tears a loud sob escaping his mouth “oh I know, that wasn’t nice” Doyoung sympathetically cooed seemingly more awake sitting up in bed gently bouncing the toddler, “Channie we don’t that” Taeyong chided also sitting in bed swinging his legs over the side of the bed flicking on the lamp resting on his bedside table “do you usually get up this early?” the younger questioned copying Taeyongs actions a shiver running up his spine when the cold air hit his legs “no, usually it’s at least seven” Taeyong grumbled lifting Haechan into his arms leading Doyoung to the living room where multiple presents were resting under the tree some of the wrapping paper shimmering in the barely lit room.

“‘anta” Haechan excitedly squealed quickly toddling over to the Christmas tree when Taeyong placed him down “let’s go open some presents Jen” Doyoung whispered sitting on the carpet near the tree sitting Jeno on his lap passing the toddler one of his presents “so much energy” Taeyong fondly sighed joining the younger man on the carpet watching Haechan happily tear open wrapping paper Jeno doing the same at a much slower pace struggling to stay awake, “oh this is from me” Doyoung noted when Taeyong grabbed a fairly big box placing it in front of Jeno “ah it’s a walker, that’s a good idea” the older man complimented eyes scanning the box as he looked at the toy walker “I know he’s a bit old for it but one of the workers recommended it” Doyoung explained smiling when Jeno heaved himself up planting a kiss on the man’s cheek giggling as Doyoung tightly hugged him.

“All done now” Taeyong tiredly sighed letting Haechan crawl into his arms clutching his new pony figure to his chest a small yawn slipping past his lips whining when Taeyong moved to the sofa sitting next to Doyoung who was balancing Jeno on his chest switching the tv on keeping it at a low volume “that was tiring” he voiced snuggling closer to the older man making sure Jeno was still comfortable, “it was” Taeyong agreed stretching his legs leaning his head against Doyoungs “I’m glad it’s only the four of us” he added making butterflies flutter in Doyoungs stomach “me too” the younger whispered linking one hand with Taeyongs keeping Jeno steady with the other “they’ll be exhausted by lunch” Taeyong quietly chuckled getting a tired hum of agreement slowly falling asleep smiling as he remembered he was surrounded by those who were practically his family by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope you like it so far and this might be the second to last chapter but I’m not sure for now.  
> Also a big thank you for all the support on my other fics especially ‘This is home’ it means a lot to me!!  
> Buh-bye~ for now


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas happens plus Taeyong surprises Doyoung with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllo~  
> So first off, a big thank you to everyone who’s patiently waited for me to update this fic!!(I’m sorry for taking so long)  
> Another big thank you to everyone who’s supported me so far with this fic, it means a loooooot to me so thank you!!  
> So this is the second to last chapter and I hope you enjoy it!!

The sweet smell of pancakes made Doyoungs eyes flutter open being greeted by a sleeping Jeno and Haechan with Taeyong nowhere to be seen “so cute” the man mumbled wrapping the twins up in their new fleece blankets Jenos having cartoon Samoyeds while Haechans had cartoon bears on it “oh you’re awake” Taeyong whispered startling the younger man who jumped making Taeyong burst into a quiet fit of giggles, Doyoung huffed carefully placing the two toddlers down on the sofa making sure both boys were comfortable before joining Taeyong in the kitchen “you’re a menace” Doyoung fondly muttered allowing the older man to back him against the kitchen counter placing a gently peck on the taller man’s lips “bold this morning, aren’t we” the bunny looking man teased quickly being silenced by Taeyongs lips.

“Yongie, you’re going to wake the kids” Doyoung hissed feeling oddly domestic in such an intimate situation hands resting on Taeyongs waist chuckling as the older man knocked a plastic cup over that was thankfully empty “it’ll be fine” Taeyong reassured latching his lips back onto his boyfriends nibbling on Doyoungs bottom lip asking the taller man for permission, “ngh… Taeyong the pancakes” the bunny looking man yelled breaking away from the kiss and pointing at the pan of burning pancakes “oh sh-sugar” Taeyong murmured a curse almost slipping past his lips making Doyoung softly chuckle muffling his laughter by slapping his hand over his mouth praying their noise hadn’t woke the twins up.

“That was close” the blue-haired man sighed groaning once he heard the loud wails coming from the living room “I’ll get them” Doyoung assured wiping a bit of flour off of Taeyongs cheek before entering the living where Jeno and Haechan were waiting “I’m here babies, I’m right here” the adult whispered carefully scooping the twins into his arms gently swaying side to side pecking both Haechan and Jenos heads waiting until the two calmed down, “ohh, did the loud noises scare you” Doyoung sympathetically cooed rejoining Taeyong in the kitchen showing the two boys their appa “sorry babies, it was appa making a mess” Taeyong apologised taking the twins into his arms letting Doyoung handle the pancakes “appa’s too noisy” the younger man playfully grumbled making Haechan burst into a fit of giggles only stopping when Jeno sleepily whined.

“Still full of energy I see” Doyoung noted welcoming the younger of the twins into his arms showing Haechan the pancakes he was making while Taeyong set the table placing Jeno in his highchair chuckling as the toddlers head occasionally drooped down almost hitting his highchair tray “Doyoungie look” he whispered beckoning the younger man over motioning to the sleeping boy, Doyoung quietly cooed passing Haechan to Taeyong before dashing off to the living room soon returning with Jenos fleece Samoyed blanket “so cute” the bunny looking man mumbled slipping the blanket under Jenos head “b’ankie?” Haechan requested reaching out for his own blanket in the man’s hand snuggling into it as soon as Doyoung passed it to him.

“I think I’ll put them down early today” the blue-haired man informed strapping Haechan into his highchair joining Doyoung by the oven “that’s a good idea” the younger man agreed passing Taeyong the twins plates full with a half piece of pancake per plate “what time are Yuta and Sicheng coming over again?” he added placing the two ceramic plates down in his and Taeyong usual seats, “‘ny” Jeno wearily called holding his fork out to said man giving Doyoung his signature puppy eyes which was his way of saying please “alright baby” the black-haired man fondly chuckled moving his plate to the side before picking up Jenos plastic fork stabbing a piece and offering it to the toddler.

“Come on Channie, eat up” Taeyong urged playing with the small boy’s hair coaxing Haechans to sit up “nu’ appa” the toddler whined eyes fluttering shut resting his head against his highchair tray “Haechan please be a good boy for appa” the older man reminded gently pushing Haechans head up tugging his blanket away sighing when the boy snatched in back burrowing his face into the soft material, “don’t make me put you in a timeout” Taeyong warned glancing at Doyoung who gave him a reassuring smile softly shushing Jeno as soon as the toddler quietly whimpered subconsciously curling in on himself “nu’ appa” the youngest boy repeated refusing to face the adult hiding behind his blanket.

“I’m going to count to three and if you’re not sat up you’ll be in time out” the blue-haired man calmly instructed internally cursing himself for being so stern with the boy but Taeyong knew he couldn’t go soft on either of the twins “right, time out for five minutes” Taeyong sighed once he had finished counting unbuckling the reluctant toddler from his highchair, “nu’ nu’ nu’” Haechan chanted squirming around in the man’s arms making it difficult for Taeyong to hold onto him properly “Haechan calm down and stop wriggling” he chided the world spinning and going in slow motion as Haechan fell from his arms landing with a soft thud on the wooden table instantly bursting into tears “oh god, Haechanie appa’s so sorry” Taeyong rapidly apologised more sorry’s escaping his lips.

“I’ve got him” Doyoung quietly reassured carefully picking the bawling toddler up beginning to softly shush Haechan swaying from side to side just slightly calming the small boy down “I’ll go calm him down in his bedroom” the younger man informed gently wiping the tears off of Taeyongs face giving the blue-haired man a loving pet on the head to reassure him, “okay” Taeyong whispered voice vulnerable as he watched Doyoung walk out of the kitchen continuing to soothe Haechan “m-m’pa” Jeno whimpered making grabby hands at the adult who stood silent in shock snapping out of his daze once Jeno began to sniffle still holding his arms out for Taeyong.

“It’s alright baby, Haechan’s fine” Taeyong quickly assured scooping the boy out of his highchair letting Jeno cuddle into him tightly gripping the adult “let’s keep eating” the adult urged trying to keep the situation under control and not upset Jeno any more “m’pa” the toddler repeated settling on Taeyongs lap opening his mouth for the pancakes staring at the door with longing eyes wanting both Doyoung and Haechan to return, “appa” Haechan wailed making grabby hands at the adult burrowing his face into Taeyongs neck as soon as the blue-haired man scooped him up also carefully placing Jeno in Doyoungs arms “appa’s so sorry baby, are you okay?” the eldest immediately questioned coaxing Haechan face out of his neck resting his forehead against the toddlers smiling as Haechan kissed his cheeks.

“Channie ‘kay appa” the small boy reassured continuing to peck the adults face eventually resting his head on Taeyongs shoulder still tired from waking up early hours in the morning whining once his stomach tumbled reminding the boy of how hungry he was “come on, let’s get some food in you” Taeyong cooed sitting back down in his place setting Haechan on his lap grabbing the boy’s plate of pancakes, “‘ny” Jeno whimpered pointing at Taeyong and Haechan wanting to make sore his twin was okay “hang on Jen” Doyoung whispered sitting next to Taeyong showing the toddler in his lap that Haechan was okay the boy happily chomping down his pancakes eyes still slightly drooping “let’s get food in you as well” the bunny looking man added deciding to just cut off a small piece from his own pancakes too settled to get back up and grab Jenos plate.

“They’ll have a nap after breakfast” Taeyong announced carefully wiping Haechans mouth and sticky hands causing the boy to whine squirming in the man’s hold pouting at Doyoung asking the adult for help “I’ll start cooking while you settle them then” the younger man murmured reaching out and softly petting Haechans head smiling at the grumpy toddler, Taeyong hummed as an answer gently taking Jeno from Doyoungs arms balancing the twins on his hips leaving Doyoung to cook their Christmas dinner “I’ll be back soon” he assured just before walking out of the kitchen “let’s do this” the black-haired man mumbled to himself scraping the last of the pancakes into the bin and placing the plates in the sink groaning once he remembered how dishes there were going to be.

“They’re both settled” the older man informed encircling Doyoungs waist with his arms resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder letting out a tired sigh that gently tickled Doyoungs ear “you should get some rest as well Yongie” the black-haired man insisted reaching up and carding his hand through Taeyongs hair making the older man hum in content pushing himself tighter against the taller, “go take a nap hyung” Doyoung urged the honourifics causing Taeyong to let out a squawk of protest elbowing his boyfriend as Doyoung happily giggled away to himself “alright, only if you’re sure that you’ll be okay” the blue-haired man eventually muttered cheekily pecking Doyoungs cheek before walking out of the kitchen yearning for his bed and sleep.

***

A quiet knock came from the front door at around two in the afternoon “Merry Christmas” Yuta and Sicheng simultaneously cheered as Doyoung opened the door ushering the family of five in hanging their coats and other winter gear up “Merry Christmas to you too” Doyoung smiled closing the front door shivering when the cold winter breeze flew into the apartment, “they’re just in the living room” the bunny looking man informed moving back into the kitchen to monitor the food “bunny” Haechan called waddling into the kitchen hand intertwined with Jaemins the boy pouting at the slightly older toddler most likely wanting to go visit Jeno “what can I help you with?” Doyoung inquired a fond smile playing on his lips scooping the two boy’s into his arms.

“Biccy” the tanned toddler giggled happily kicking his legs being careful not to hit Jaemin “alright but nobody tells appa” the adult whispered smiling as both the toddlers burst into more giggles attempting muffle them after Doyoung put a finger over his lips a smile still present on his features “remember this is our secret” he reminded handing the two toddlers a biscuit each, “t’ank ‘ou” Jaemin mumbled beaming up at the adult before quickly munching away on his biscuit letting Doyoung wipe his face once he was finished “it’s okay nana” the man replied setting the timer up knowing the appreciate hug from Haechan was the toddler thanking him “ahhh that’s where you monkeys went” Taeyong chuckled taking Haechan from Doyoungs arm holding the toddler up for a few seconds before bringing him back down placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“What trouble have you been causing?” Sicheng questioned coaxing the car keys out of Jisungs mouth the baby letting out a noise of protest quickly brightening up when Yuta passed him his rattle “they came to watch me cook” Doyoung answered sitting down next to Yuta who was sat on the floor gently bouncing Jeno up and down making the toddler happily giggle wiggling his legs every time Yuta bounced him upwards, Jungwoo soon appeared tugging a puppy plush behind him climbing into Doyoungs now empty lap surprising said man “hello Jungwoo” he softly greeted rubbing the child’s back eventually helping the boy to stand letting Jungwoo play with his hair “bunny” Jungwoo mumbled nudging the adults cheek with his small hand “thank ‘ou” the child whispered holding his Snoopy plush up “it’s alright, a little birdie told me you like Snoopy” Doyoung smiled gently rubbing the child’s chubby cheeks with his thumb.

“W-Woo’s’ock?” Jungwoo asked referring to the small yellow bird that was Snoopy’s friends eyes lighting up once Doyoung nodded a fond smile still displayed on his face watching Jungwoo openly gape at him eventually excitedly squeaking shuffling off of Doyoungs lap scurrying over to Sicheng “bàba, bàba” he babbled climbing up onto the sofa gently jumping on the spot being careful not to knock anyone, “what baby?” Sicheng questioned running his hand through Jungwoos hair using his other hand to keep Jisung in place and stop the baby from falling off the sofa “bunny know W-Woo’s’ock” Jungwoo informed attempting to whisper the words but in reality shouted the words causing the adults to softly chuckle “better be nice to bunny then” Sicheng whispered fondly ruffling the child’s hair.

Jungwoo rapidly nodded his head sliding off of the sofa and running over to his puppy plush backpack taking out his plastic peanuts figures quietly playing with them on the living rooms window seat “watch Jeno on his walker” Taeyong murmured motioning for Doyoung to unfold it “ready Jen?” the black-haired man grinned watching the toddler excitedly squirm instantly latching onto his walker, “look at him go” the Japanese male whistled smiling as Jeno excitedly toddled around the living room tightly clutching his walker eventually stopping at Doyoungs feet happily babbling at the adult “you’re getting so good now” Doyoung praised bending down and scooping the toddler into his arms once Jeno made grabby hands.

“He is” Sicheng murmured shuffling over so Doyoung could sit down fondly smiling at the toddler now sat on Doyoungs lap “soon he’ll be walking all on his own” Taeyong cooed leaning down and dropping a kiss on Jenos head making the toddler softly giggled turning around and snuggling into to Doyoung “he will” the bunny looking man agreed accepting Jenos Samoyed blanket from Sicheng wrapping it around the toddler before thanking the Chinese male, “I’ll go check on dinner” Taeyong whispered to Doyoung gently placing Haechan on a Yutas lap then quietly leaving the room “appa” Haechan sleeping whined being softly shushed by Yuta the man gently bouncing the toddler “I hope they don’t fall asleep before dinner” Sicheng murmured glancing at the children in the room Jungwoo already on the verge of passing out “hopefully, Haechan woke us all up at four in the morning” the slightly older man informed beginning to gently stroke Jenos cheek.

“That’s why we tell ours that we can’t wake up before seven” Yuta chimed in lifting Jungwoo onto his lap making sure the two boys had enough room “that’s reasonable” Doyoung mumbled turning to look at the door once Taeyong entered settling back down in his previous spot intertwining his free hand with Doyoungs gently squeezing it “almost ready?” the younger man inquired continuing to rub Jenos cheek, Taeyong quietly hummed as a reply leaning his head on his boyfriends shoulder scooping Jaemin up cuddling the boy against his chest while the toddler reached out and grabbed Jenos hair smiling at the boy “nono” Jaemin softly giggled briefly hugging Jeno as soon as Taeyong leaned towards the boy “na” the slightly older toddler sleepily replied reaching out and gently petting Jaemins black locks.

They continued to watch the film until it finished and all of the children were surprisingly awake albeit a bit dazed “come on nana” Taeyong whispered cradling Jaemin in his arms leading everyone to the kitchen “that’s a lot of highchairs” Sicheng murmured once the entered the kitchen placing Jungwoo and Jisung in their assigned chairs not forgetting to tie a bib around the baby’s neck knowing how messy Jisung could get, “m’pa” Jeno whined reaching out for said man struggling in his highchair wanting to be sat on the adults lap instead of in his highchair “‘ny” the toddler sniffled hoping at least one of the adults would respond to him continuing to sniffle when they didn’t “nono s’kay” Jaemin reassured reaching out and grabbing the other toddlers hand beginning to panic as Jeno covered his ears with his hands squeezing his eyes shut.

“Nu’” the small boy eventually yelled bursting into tears startling the adults in the room who had not noticed the boy’s distress “I completely forgot about the noise” the bunny looking man muttered rushing over to the highchair and scooping the toddler into his arms signalling to the other adults he was taking Jeno to calm down “alright baby, alright” he cooed also grabbing Jenos Samoyed blanket from the living room wrapping the toddler up, Doyoung softly sighed sitting down on the carpet in the twins room cradling Jeno against his chest rhythmically rubbing the boy’s back reaching up and getting Jenos puppy pacifier off of the drawers slipping it into Jenos mouth significantly calming the boy a few sniffles still escaping him “such a good boy” the adult praised lifting Jeno up so the boy was eye level with him gently pecking the toddlers nose causing Jeno to quietly giggle burrowing his face into his blanket.

“Second time today I’ve done this” Doyoung chuckled continuing to rub Jenos back smiling as the toddler relaxed against him softly suckling away on his pacifier one of his small hands clutching a handful of Doyoungs sweater “shall we go back and see appa?” the adult inquired standing up once Jeno nodded clutching onto the man enjoying the warmth and comfort Doyoung provided, “there he is” Taeyong smiled scooping Jeno up gently bouncing the toddler placing a kiss on the boy’s head causing Jeno to toothily smile carefully grabbing hold of a piece of Taeyongs blue hair squeezing it between his fingers “is he alright now?” Yuta questioned setting down Haechan and Jaemins plate while Sicheng began to feed Jisung his mashed potato with peas and gravy mix.

“He’s alright” Doyoung assured helping Yuta set out everyone’s plate ruffling Haechans hair as he passed by “bunny” Haechan whined pointing to the chair next to him passing Doyoung his fork once the man sat down then opening his mouth waiting for Doyoung to feed him “such a cheeky boy” the black haired man fondly tutted complying to Haechans request anyway ignoring Taeyongs amused grin, “such a good eater” Doyoung quietly cooed gently scraping some of the food smothered around Haechans mouth and feeding it to the toddler causing Haechan to happily kick his legs against his highchair enjoying the taste of the food “is it nice Haechannie” Yuta asked barely stopping Jisung from throwing his food taking over for Sicheng while the man ate his own dinner.

“‘ummy” the toddler babbled smiling at Taeyong who softly cooed reaching over the table and gently petting the toddlers head “you should thank bunny, he did most of the work” the blue-haired man informed settling back down in his chair attempting to feed a dazed Jeno the boy letting out a soft whine resting his head against his highchair tray a pout settling on his lips as he uncomfortably squirmed in his highchair, “alright, you can have a nap soon baby” Taeyong reassured coaxing Jeno so he was sitting up continuing to feed the sleepy toddler “poor baby” Sicheng sighed glancing at his own children that were seemingly more awake with Jaemin now happily cooing at Jeno in his sleepy state while Jungwoo and Jisung ate along with the adults.

“Let’s get you to bed” the bunny looking man urged once Jeno yet again whined pushing his bowl away and sluggishly patting his tummy snuggling into Doyoung as soon as the adult picked him “could you put nana down as well please?” Sicheng requested unbuckling the toddler and placing him the slightly older man’s arms giving Doyoung a thankful smile, “I’ll be back in a minute” he murmured gently bouncing the two toddlers in his arms and quietly cooing “we’ll probably be in the living room” Taeyong informed standing up pecking the taller man’s cheek before picking up everyone’s plates “let’s get you two down” Doyoung whispered walking into the twins bedroom placing the two toddlers in Jenos bed.

“‘ny” Jeno mumbled pointing at his pacifier gently batting Jaemins hands away from his face eventually whining at the slightly younger toddler causing Jaemin to sleepily giggle pulling Jeno against his body once Doyoung slipped Jenos puppy pacifier into the boy’s mouth “you get some sleep” the adult murmured flipping the night light on and closing the curtains glancing at the two boys one last time before leaving the room, “all settled?” Yuta quietly inquired walking back and forth gently bouncing Jungwoo as he walked successfully lulling the boy to sleep “yeah, they’ll be out for a while” the younger man softly chuckled scooping Haechan into his arms cradling the boy then accepting his bottle from Taeyong beginning to sway side to side “doesn’t surprise me” Sicheng admitted carefully laying Jisung in his carrier gently rocking it soothing the small baby.

“Actually Doyoung I want to talk to you about something” the blue-haired man breathed out anxiously fiddling with something in his pocket spiking Doyoung interest placing Haechan in Sichengs waiting arms before intertwining his fingers with Taeyong urging the older man to continue “okay…” the blue-haired man trailed off gently pulling Doyoung onto the small balcony closing the door so no one inside could hear them “so there’s this thing which you can totally say no to and I really-“ the older man rambled quickly being cut off by his boyfriend, “Yongie, take a deep breath” Doyoung instructed coaxing Taeyong hands away from his mouth so he wouldn’t bite his nails a common anxious habit for Taeyong “I want you to move in with us” the shorter man blurted causing Doyoung to freeze an invisible force blocking his throat time seemingly going in slow motion “w-what?” he stuttered still clutching Taeyongs hands not wanting the older boy to freak out at his reaction.

“Well I just think we’ve been together for a while and the boys love you so much and-and I do too, I just-sorry” Taeyong whispered removing his hands from Doyoungs protectively clutching them against his chest keeping his head down to hide the tears quickly welling up in his eyes “hey Yongie it’s okay, it’s just…just a little sudden” the younger man admitted embracing the shorter softly sighing once he felt Taeyongs tears, “you can say no, I’m sorry for springing it on you” the blue-haired man mumbled voice cracking slightly not used to being so vulnerable in front of someone “no…no, don’t apologise” the taller man softly shushed the other squeezing Taeyong tighter against him lifting his hand up and playing with the older man’s blue locks “I’d love to Yongie but you know these things take planning and I wouldn’t want to disrupt the twins” the bunny looking man reminded another sigh slipping past his lips staring at the small park in front of the balcony.

“I know, I-I told Jeno that it might happen but not Haechan for obvious reasons” the older man explained pulling back from the hug staring at Doyoungs face eventually lifting his hands up and cupping his boyfriends cheeks smiling as Doyoung tilted his head to the side leaning into the touch “it’ll take time and work Taeyong” he mumbled wanting to take things slow knowing that if they told Haechan the boy would expect it to happen and be disappointed if it didn’t actually happen, Taeyong gently nodded dropping his hand reaching into his pocket taking a deep breath “I’m willing to do it but we take our time” Doyoung reasoned eyes flicking down to where Taeyongs hand was buried in his pocket “thank you Doyoungie” Taeyong smiled leaning up slightly and capturing the other man’s lips with his only pulling back once he needed air “so what’s in your pocket?” the black-haired man inquired attempting to dampen his soft pants appreciating the cold winter air for the first time.

“Something stupid” Taeyong muttered pulling out a small red velvet box holding it out for the younger man “that’s adorable” Doyoung grinned as soon as he opened the small box being met with a keychain that had a cartoon rabbit, cat, puppy and bear engraved on it along with the word home printed in the middle “Yuta helped me pick it” the blue-haired man shyly admitted watching Doyoung take out his second set of keys attaching the keychain to them, “can we go back inside then?” the younger man shivered rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up “of course” Taeyong chuckled ushering the other man back into the apartment quickly closing the balcony door and locking or before drawing the curtains “and… that’s my cue” Doyoung sighed a fond smile still displayed on his face following the sound of Jeno and Jaemins cries a warm feeling settling down in his body.

***

“Okay, something’s wrong” Kun concluded slamming a rolling pin onto the table startling Doyoung “with you?” the slightly younger man inquired continuing to stamp shapes into the cookie batter “no with you” Kun huffed abandoning the fondant that was meant for an wedding cake stomping over to Doyoung spinning the man around causing Doyoung to let out a noise of protest, “what’s wrong?” the blue-haired man softly questioned using his usual parental tone patiently waiting as Doyoung took a deep breath leaning back against the counter “Taeyong asked me to move in with him” he finally murmured a big weight being lifted from his shoulders after keeping it secret for more than three weeks “okay, how do you feel about that?” the slightly older man inquired moving his hand up to softly pet Doyoungs head.

The bunny looking man softly sighed pushing himself off the counter burrowing into Kun somehow looking smaller than the actual shorter man “it’s a big thing” Doyoung whispered burrowing his face into Kuns neck comforted by the older man’s presence “it is” the blue-haired man agreed running his hand through Doyoungs hair smiling as the bunny looking boy relaxed against him, “I agreed to it though” the black-haired man mumbled peeking out of Kuns neck once he heard the door open unsurprised when Taeil walked in a look of concern making its way onto his face “everything okay?” he timidly asked moving towards the pair slipping his hand into Doyoung rhythmically rubbing his thumb in circles on the younger man’s hand to soothe him “fine Taeilie” Doyoung reassured squeezing the man’s hand.

“Doie’s moving in with his boyfriend” Kun informed continuing to pet Doyoungs hair briefly glancing at the clock to check the time “really doie?” Taeil questioned his voice not invasive instead welcoming trusting the younger man to make his own decisions especially with everything that Doyoung had gone through “we’re taking it slow” the youngest explained thankful for his friends, “mama” Renjun called waddling into the kitchen quickening his pace once he realised Chenle was crawling after him babbling away to the toddler “what’s wrong baby?” Kun inquired running his hand through Doyoungs hair one last time before turning towards his two children squatting so he was somewhat eye level with the toddler “uncle ‘ny say uncle doie com’” Renjun blubbered making grabby hands and said man.

“Alright, I’m coming” Doyoung smiled quickly wiping the few tears that had collected on his cheeks before swooping the child from the ground causing Renjun to burst into giggles playing with the adults cheek once Doyoung had picked him up “hello Sicheng” he greeted smiling at the younger man who was stood by the counter baby carrier placed on it while Johnny cooed over the small baby inside, “morning Doyoung” Sicheng replied passing the man the diaper bag a small smile gracing his features as soon as he noticed the toddler perched on Doyoungs hip curiously looking at the new adult “hello little once” the Chinese male whispered gently waving at the boy chuckling as Renjun shyly waved back instantly hiding his face in doyoungs neck “oh yeah, Sicheng this is Kun and Johnny” the bunny looking man introduced pointing to the two men urging them to introduce themselves.

“Sicheng, Chinese then I’m guessing?” Kun asked beaming after Sicheng nodded stepping closer to the man and holding his hand out “I’m Kun and these two rascals are my children, Renjun and Chenle” the older man smiled motioning to the two children “m’lele” Chenle giggled quickly crawling towards the pair using Kuns leg to stand up toothily grinning up at Sicheng, “hello” Sicheng cooed rushing over to Jisung when the baby began to cry only settling once the adult picked him up “this is Jisung” he murmured softly shushing the child in his arms gently bouncing Jisung causing the baby to quietly giggle “hello Jisung” Johnny cheered making more giggles erupt from the baby shyly reaching out and patting Johnnys cheek.

“Lele wan’ se’” Chenle whined crawling over to Johnny tugging on the man’s jeans smiling as Johnny picked him up showing Chenle the other baby who shyly babbled flashing a gummy smile at Chenle “unc’a ‘ny” the slightly older baby pouted pointing at the pair wanting to get closer so he could inspect the new baby “be gentle” Johnny reminded knowing how excited Chenle got, the baby nodded excitedly squirming in the adults arms practically bouncing once Johnny got closer to Sicheng and Jisung “this is Sungie” Sicheng reintroduced chuckling when Jisung curiously cooed reaching out for the other baby to which Chenle excitedly babble beginning to bounce again instantly crawling to the boy as soon as Johnny placed him down.

Everyone held their breath watching Chenle excitedly approach the nervous baby pleasantly surprised when Jisung clutched the other baby against him pulling back and gently playing with Chenles small tuffs of hair “have you made a friend Sungie?” Sicheng whispered dropping a kiss on the baby’s head gently waving goodbye to Chenle “I’m off to work now, thank you again Doyoung for looking after him” he smiled giving the a brief hug still not that fond of physical affection with the man, Doyoung nodded softly patting the younger man’s back waving Sicheng off as the Chinese male left “behave Sungie, I love you” Sicheng added blowing the baby a kiss before leaving the bakery “bà?” Jisung whimpered attempting to crawl towards the door letting out a distressed cry as soon as Doyoung picked him up.

“Alright Sungie” Doyoung cooed gently bouncing the distressed baby rooting through the diaper bag eventually pulling out Jisungs hamster blanket soother successfully calming the boy down “Sung” Chenle called pouting up at Jisung pointing at the other baby wanting to comfort him “hold on lele” the bunny looking man huffed gratefully taking the baby from Kun once the man picked Chenle up, “Sung” Chenle repeated leaning over and gently patting the boy’s head causing Jisung to whine kicking his legs out of protest “le nu’” he grumbled a small smile making its way onto his face as Chenle burst into a fit of giggles bouncing in Doyoungs arms “alright, stop causing trouble monkey” Kun playfully chided scooping Chenle into his arms walking over to the small children’s table placing him down.

“Le” Jisung pouted shuffling closer to the slightly smaller baby once Doyoung placed him down gently petting the boy’s head before returning to the kitchen knowing Johnny would look after Jisung “so… how come you’re looking after Jisung?” Kun questioned sighing at the now hard fondant from leaving it too long “Taeyong and Yuta are taking the twins, Jungwoo and Jaemin to the theme park so they didn’t want Jisung to be stuck doing nothing all day” Doyoung explained sliding the tray of cookies into the oven and serving the time, Kun hummed unwrapping more white fondant rolling it out before carefully placing it over the cake rubbing his hands together to get rid of the flour stuck to his hands “I bet Renjun will be in soon” the slightly younger man mused beginning to collect dirty pots and pans placing them in one of the sinks “as if on cue” Kun chuckled as Renjuns voice echoed around the hallway the boy soon toddling into the kitchen.

“What you up to Junnie?” Doyoung asked quickly washing his hands then lifting the toddler onto the step stool before returning to washing the dishes smiling as Renjun leaned forward popping one of the bubbles floating around in the now murky water “bore’” the toddler mumbled accepting a nutmeg cookie from Kun happily nibbling away on the sweet treat, “I told you to stay with bàba today” the eldest male reminded still dropping a kiss on the boy’s head yet again chuckling when Renjun scowled at him crossing his arms over his chest “bàba too busy” he complained stomping his foot for extra measures glaring at Doyoung as the man snickered “okay you have a point” the blue-haired man fondly huffed leaning down slightly and rubbing his nose against Renjuns.

The toddler softly giggled latching onto the man more giggles escaping his throat as Kun spun around eventually lifting the toddler into the air gently pecking Renjuns nose “mama” the boy whined excitedly kicking his legs while Kun continued to hold him up in the air “come help mama decorate the cupcakes” Kun urged moving the stool to his current station placing the toddler back on the stool, “I’ll go help Johnny” the slightly younger man informed ruffling Renjuns hair before leaving the kitchen smiling once he entered the cafe being met with two babbling babies chasing each other “careful monkeys” Doyoung warned directing them away from door soon scooping the two boys up causing both Chenle and Jisung to whine “ohhh I know, uncle doie’s ruining all your fun” the adult cooed placing the two babies on the counter gently booping Chenles nose.

“Unc’a doie” Chenle pouted eventually playing with Jisung when the adult shushed him resting his elbows against the counter watching Johnny potter around delivering customers orders “‘nee” Jisung called shuffling over to the man shyly tugging on Doyoungs sleeve “what’s wrong Jisungie?” Doyoung inquired gently fiddling with the baby’s small wisps of hair, “‘kie?” the youngest babbled pointing at the different cookies neatly set out in the display case “what’s the magic word” the man smiled already reaching over and grabbing a banana cookie “p’ease p’ease p’ease” Chenle blubbered bouncing up and down on the counter immediately latching onto the cookie once Doyoung gave it to him and Jisung “great manners” the bunny looking man praised pulling the two babies against him watching the snow outside fall to the ground.

***

After two months of patiently waiting Doyoungs apartment finally sold meaning the man could move into Taeyongs apartment selling most of his furniture then helping Taeyong sort his belongings out “sorry I’m not here on your first official night” the older man apologised quickly shoving different paperwork into his briefcase eyebrows scrunched up because of the stress, “don’t apologised Yongie, it’s not your fault” Doyoung assured softly shushing the toddler perched on his hip passing Taeyong a freshly made coffee “thank you, I love you all and I’ll be back soon” Taeyong promised dropping kisses on the twins head then giving Doyoung quick peck on the lips “say bye to appa” Doyoung urged waving Haechans hand for him chuckling when the boy pouted up at him.

“‘ny” Jeno sniffles wiping his nose on his onesie causing Doyoung to cringe at the snot stuck to Jenos onesie “coming baby” the bunny looking man reassured placing Haechan on the sofa before tending to the sick toddler that had come down with a cold just a few days prior to Doyoung officially moving in “ohhh your temperature is rising, poor baby” he cooed feeling the boy’s head with his hand, Doyoung softly sighed rushing into the kitchen quickly dipping a flannel into cool water wringing it out the returning to the toddler placing the flannel on Jenos forehead yet again cooing as Jeno sneezed letting out a pained whimper “I think an early bedtime will do you the world of of good” the adult murmured collecting all of Jenos belongings and packing some toys away in the process.

“Channie bunny will be right back” Doyoung informed gently pecking the boy’s head before scooping Jeno into his arms making sure he also had rexie and Jenos blanket “poor sick baby” he sighed wincing at how hot Jenos face felt on his neck the boy letting out yet another whine tightly grasping onto Doyoung “let’s hope you can sleep this nasty cold off” the adult murmured laying Jeno down removing the toddlers blankets, another sigh left Doyoungs lips opening the window by just a crack still closing the curtains hoping that Jeno would get some sort of sleep “try get some sleep Jen” Doyoung urged turning the night light on but keeping the music off not wanting to irritate the toddlers headache “m’pa” Jeno sniffled a few harsh coughs escaping his throat causing Doyoung to once again wince.

“Appa will be back tomorrow” the man assured gently rubbing Jenos cheek before leaving the room making sure to flick the lights off leaving the room in darkness apart from the night light “bunny” Haechan cheered bouncing on the sofa obviously excited from the early celebration when they had a small party for Doyoungs official move in “careful monkey” Doyoung chuckled collapsing onto the sofa, Haechan giggled climbing onto the adults tummy sitting on it carefully poking Doyoungs cheek squealing as the man wrapped him up in a hug “remember to be quiet for Jen’s sake” Doyoung reminded turning the toddler around and gently bouncing the boy on his lap causing Haechan to quietly giggle finally relaxing against the man focusing his attention on the tv.

Loud sobs filled the apartment causing Doyoung to shoot up in bed glancing at alarm clock resting on Taeyongs bedside table groaning once he realised it was two in the morning “I’m coming” he promised once the sobs got louder sliding his feet into his slipper rushing to the twins bedroom “right here baby” he murmured hiding a yawn behind his hand scooping Jeno up, Jeno let out yet another sob uncomfortably squirming in the man’s arms “let’s have a bath” Doyoung cooed glancing at Haechan who was surprisingly still asleep his mouth hung open making Doyoung yet again coo being snapped into reality by Jenos harsh coughs followed by more sobs “okay darling” he whispered barely managing to grab a clean diaper and Jenos dressing gown.

“Stay right there for me Jen” the black-haired man instructed laying Jeno down on a towel quickly stripping the boy of his onesie placing it in the washing basket frowning at how sweaty it was “down you go” Doyoung voiced sitting Jeno in the bath halfway full of cool water “is that better?” the adult inquired gently wiping Jenos face with a baby wipe proud of himself for managing to wake up softly sort the toddler out, after thirty minutes the toddler let out a whine making grabby hands at the man “good boy” Doyoung whispered struggling to keep his eyes open forcing them back open laying Jeno back down on the towel changing the toddler into the fresh diaper and dressing gown deciding to keep the boy in as little clothes as possible “how about a bottle?” he suggested sluggishly walking to the kitchen.

The toddler slightly nodded watching Doyoung grab his bottle along with calpol carefully filling the bottle with milk and placing it in the microwave and switching it on “open wide darling” the adult urged sticking the plastic syringe full with calpol in Jenos mouth double checking the box before feeding the toddler a second 5ml of calpol “such a good boy” Doyoung praised placing the plastic syringe in the sink and the calpol back in the cupboard, “here we are” the bunny looking man yawned sitting down on the sofa cradling the toddler in his arms offering the bottle to Jeno who eagerly took it peacefully suckling away on his bottle eyes flicking to the tv after Doyoung turned it on relaxing against the sofa rhythmically patting the toddlers backside eyes fluttering shut.

“Doie” a familiar voice whispered the person sitting down next to him quietly chuckling as Doyoung sleepily hummed eyes slowly opening “Taeyong?” he murmured forcing his eyes open for the second time that morning “it’s me Doyoungie” Taeyong whispered gently stroking the younger man’s cheek a fond smile gracing his features once Doyoungs eyes started to droop, “what time did you wake up?” the blue-haired man asked glancing down at the toddler curled up in Doyoungs lap sucking away on his fingers “around two” Doyoung replied a yawn escaping his mouth the tiredness settling in again leaning his head against Taeyongs shoulder “let’s get to bed” Taeyong coaxed flicking the tv off helping Doyoung to stand up.

“I don’t want to put him back in his bed” Doyoung admitted turning his head to stare at the toddler peacefully sleeping his head resting on the adults shoulder “he can sleep with us, it’s fine” the older man assured gently pushing the bunny looking man into bed quickly changing into his sleepwear then sliding into bed cuddling up to Doyoung “did everything go okay?” the black-haired man inquired double checking Jeno was comfortable, Taeyong nodded turning on his side so he was facing his boyfriend reaching out and gently playing with the man’s hair “I’m guessing Jen woke up?” he added moving his head down smiling at the boy curled up in Doyoungs arms “yeah, I gave him a bath and some calpol” the younger man informed snuggling closer to Taeyong eyes fluttering shut as his boyfriend softly hummed sending Doyoung into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you liked it   
> Anyways buh-bye for now!!  
> Hope you’re all staying safe and are healthy ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you like it so far!!  
> Once again I have to thank everyone for the support on my other fics it means the world to me!!  
> Anyway I hope you’re all staying safe and healthy  
> Also I got Twitter, feel free to follow me @bun_doie  
> Buh-bye~ for now (^.^)


End file.
